Saddle
by Victoria Quynn
Summary: A wish for a new saddle leads to trouble for the McFaddens
1. Chapter 1

Saddle

Evan McFadden stared out the front door. The sunset this evening was pretty, all dusty pink and purple, but he found it of little interest. Still no sign of the jeep. An audible sigh and click of his tongue betrayed his impatience.

His oldest brother Adam and sister-in-law Hannah looked up from the magazines they were reading. Hannah said, "Evan, you know what they say about a watched pot."

The fifth-born McFadden son turned. "Huh?"

The youngest, Guthrie, chided, "Oh, come on, even I know that one."

Evan eyed him. "So I don't. What is it, smarty pants?"

"A watched pot never boils. You keep watching out the door, the longer he'll take." Grinning, Guthrie high-fived the sixth McFadden, Ford.

Adam addressed Evan. "Don't you have something better to do than stand there?"

"I could do a lot of things but would have to stop for dinner, so what's the sense?"

As Evan spoke, brothers number two and four, Brian and Daniel, came in the side door. Daniel said, "Speaking of dinner, I'm starved. Thanks for waiting on us, Hannah."

Adam asked, "Tractor fixed?"

"Good as it's gonna get for now," Brian answered. "Getting tired of always fixing it. I spend so much time with it, you'd think it was my best girl."

"Well …" Adam started.

"I know." Brian sighed.

"Enough of the tractor." Hannah rose. "Let's eat. I'll keep a plate warm for Crane if he's still not home before we're done."

Daniel paused in the living room as everyone made their way to the kitchen. "Shouldn't he have been back by now?"

"Yeah, a couple hours ago." Evan looked out the door yet again.

"Not that he's watching the clock," Ford interjected.

"Evan, you already know what the answer's gonna be – same as it was last time, and the time before that, and the time before that. Give it a rest already. You're just gonna make him mad." Daniel shook his head.

"Mind your own business, Daniel!" Evan's tone was testy.

"Stop it, both of you!" Adam admonished. "Can we have a nice, peaceful dinner, please?"

"Adam, I need a new saddle," Evan pleaded.

Brian washed his hands at the kitchen sink. "And we need a new tractor and lots of other stuff around this place that we can't afford. Where does your saddle fit on that list?"

"But Crane said he'd look at the budget again."

Ford smiled. "He says that every time he gets tired of saying no."

Adam set a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table before taking his seat. As everyone joined hands, he said grace, then reached for the platter nearest him. "Evan, there's a time and a place, and this isn't it. We've already told you we can't afford a new saddle. We have all we can do to keep the tack repaired as it is."

"But the cinch is starting to shred on my bronc saddle. You know how Coop is about gear being in good shape. I don't want to get thrown out of class for that," Evan whined.

Brian put two rolls on his plate and continued the bread bowl around the table. "First I've heard about the cinch. Why didn't you tell Crane? He was stopping by Haney's today to get a new latigo for me."

"Because little brother's special and wants a whole new saddle," Daniel teased. "He's sounding like a broken record. Good luck!"

Adam looked to his left. "Enough, Daniel."

Brian offered, "I'll look at your cinch tomorrow."

Evan explained, "I just noticed it today and need a new one for the team competition next Saturday."

"If you need one, you'll have a new one in time," Adam reassured.

Evan's face lit up. "Really, Adam? Thanks!"

Everyone turned to Adam, who glared at Evan. "A new cinch. Not a new saddle."

Evan sighed. He knew this was an uphill battle but still hoped to win it, or at least find some compromise. He glanced at Crane's empty chair to his right. He appreciated the tenuous financial position the family was in – heck, always seemed to be in – and his third-born brother's constant struggle to balance the budget. But Crane had said he would double-check it again and see if … If. No matter what anyone else might think, to Evan, it was an opening, a hope. And yes, he, Evan, probably had worn out his welcome with Adam and Crane where money was concerned. After all, they were paying for expensive rodeo classes, plus whatever he needed for football. He reasoned Guthrie's soccer and Ford's after school club activities balanced his out somewhat, but he did get the lion's share of the extracurricular dollars. And now, a saddle. He had a couple of ideas he wanted to propose to Crane that might free up some money.

Outside illumination lit up the front room as a familiar sounding vehicle pulled up to the gate. Evan was out of his chair before the engine turned off.

Hannah called after him, "Evan, you're asking for trouble. Better learn to pick your battles."

Evan watched Crane walk up to the house and climb the porch. Something was amiss. He chuckled and turned to the others. "Looks like Crane's been mud wrestling."

With questioning looks everyone made their way to the living room as Crane came in the door, shivering and mud covered from head to toe. He toed his boots off and set them by the door.

"What happened?" Hannah asked.

"What a mess!" Guthrie exclaimed.

"Got a flat. The spare rolled down the hill and I slipped going after it," Crane explained.

Hannah reached to examine a cut near Crane's eye. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He yawned. "Just a couple of cuts. Probably wouldn't have happened in the first place if I wasn't so tired and paid more attention to what I was doing. Nothing a shower and a hot meal won't fix."

Adam reached to grasp Crane's shoulder but pulled back when he noticed the extent to which his brother's jacket was covered in muck. And jeans, and boots, and hat. "You can fill us in after supper."

Crane nodded.

Hannah disappeared into the laundry room, returning with a basket. "Put your clothes in there and I'll get them right into the washer."

"Don't forget the blanket from the jeep. I put it on the seat so it wouldn't get too dirty." Crane reached for the basket and turned to start up the stairs when Evan blocked his path.

"Crane?"

"Not now, Evan."

"But you said …"

Adam scolded, "Time and place, Evan. Leave him be."

~~00oo00~~

After a shower, Crane appeared downstairs in sweats. The family had already finished but stayed at table as he ate and to hear about his day.

The flat and wrestling with the spare and the hill had happened on his way home, so he did not spend the day in San Andreas mud covered. Crane was hopeful Daniel could fix the tire so they would not have to buy a new one.

He told Brian, "There's a note in the window that Haney's is closed for a family emergency and it was too late by then to try anywhere else, so no latigo. I'm hoping not to go anywhere until I have to go back to San Andreas next Monday, so either you get one or maybe use the one from Guthrie's saddle until then."

Before Brian could respond, Adam asked, "So why go back? Weren't they able to resolve the assessment today?"

"No. Seemed like the whole county was there appealing. But what do they expect when the assessments go so high?" Crane yawned. "Sorry. By the time they sorted the crowd, they only got to a few people so gave everybody appointment times. We have Monday at two, if you want to go with me."

Adam shook his head. "No. You know property taxes aren't my thing except to gripe about. You're welcome to it."

"Okay."

Brian quipped, "I know you've been running the jeep ragged lately and want a rest, but I'd appreciate you running over to Angel's Camp tomorrow to settle that bill of sale for the extra tractor parts I ordered. I left it on the desk. And if they're in, you can pick them up at the same time. And stop somewhere and get me that new latigo." He grinned. "I don't want to take it from Guthrie's just to have to put it back again."

Hannah said, "If you're going out tomorrow, I have a list."

Daniel noted, "I'll be busy rehearsing with the band, so if you can pick up some new guitar strings, we can both use them."

Evan met Adam's gaze, the younger brother's eyes wide in anticipation.

The eldest pleaded, "And please pick Evan up from school tomorrow and take him with you so you two can talk once and for all about that darned saddle. We're all tired of hearing about it, and he seems to think the answer might change."

Lest the avalanche – um, list – get any bigger, Crane jumped up from his chair, heading for the stairs. "I'm going to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Crane waited in the jeep in the pick-up line at the high school, biding his time mentally tallying the cost of each of the separate lists he held.

He looked up as a student greeted his father, who in turn ruffled his son's hair. His own dad sometimes picking him up at school played in his mind, but that came to an abrupt end with his parents' sudden passing about ten years before, when Crane was in middle school. Putting the lists in his pocket, he watched the pair. The student seemed genuinely pleased to see his dad.

The scene made Crane smile, wistful perhaps for what he and his brothers had lost so long ago. He was always eager to get the one-on-one time with their father that his older brothers did. As teenagers, their relationship with their dad had grown more man-to-man. Five years younger than Adam and three behind Brian, Crane watched in his tenth year as both too soon gave up on learning the business side of ranching Adam McFadden, Sr. tried to teach them. They got the basics, sure, but Adam thought it boring and had his mind set on medical school, while Brian shrugged it off, preferring the actual ranch work to the math behind it.

But numbers came easy to Crane, and he had further demonstrated his diligence for learning with long hours practicing the piano. He tried to convince his dad to teach him the books as well. Skeptical of his son's young age but proud of his natural aptitude, Adam, Sr. decided to give it a try, reasoning the ten-year-old's eagerness might bode well for success. The youngster did not disappoint, taking to it like a duck to water. He asked questions, considered the answers, and digested the whys and wherefores. His ultimate reward was special – at the desk with his father all to himself with a skill neither of his two older brothers cared to master. When the unthinkable happened and their parents passed, Adam and Brian shouldered the responsibility for the ranch and raising their brothers, while Crane now with their help and not his dad's oversaw the books.

As a group, the older McFadden men, from Crane on up, did a lot together, and although he as the youngest amongst them received the same training and did well for his age, Adam and Brian shined. However, their fraternal competitiveness had them trying to outdo the other, including further tutelage of their younger brother. If Adam brought Crane hunting further out than their dad had, Brian might try trickier terrain; anything to one up the other. In any case, Crane soaked it all in, and his patience and calm propelled him forward. Adam, Sr. delighted in the closeness he had with his brood of sons, especially the three he could take out into the field. He loved the way they all got along and would tell Crane, "As Adam and Brian are doing for you, so you'll do the same for Daniel on down, and them in their turn."

It was almost a prophecy. He was the last in the line to have their dad's hands-on teaching and was grateful for it, but although he helped, Adam and Brian pretty much trained the younger boys in the ranch and survival arts they had learned from their father. His domain remained at the desk doing the books and helping his brothers bid on the odd deal. In those first few years on their own, the boys concentrated solely on keeping the ranch going. That was hard enough. Now, with Crane home from college a year or so, he was the de facto ranch manager, the one his older brothers looked to for business judgment, although they made decisions together as a family

Somehow, though, in all of that, he had over time also become the family's chief errand runner. What with his active involvement in the cattle breeders association, their fledgling expansion plans for the ranch, and normal business dealings, he was hither and yon by necessity, so taking care of things while he was out made sense. Besides San Andreas yesterday, in the last week he had also found himself in Moke Hill to drive Guthrie to his soccer game and cheer him on, and in Lodi for an odd ingredient for Ford's science fair entry they could not find closer to home. True, it did allow him to keep a tighter rein on the spending and to negotiate in person, if necessary, but it was tiring and he would sometimes like to stay home. Like today. Oh well, he would make sure he did not fall too far behind with everything on his desk.

Of course, he did his share of physical ranch work as well, and until Hannah came along was the official designee to stay home to take care of the place and look after the brothers deemed too young to go on roundup. Hmm, saddled, albeit by choice, with all of that, and now he was here because of … a saddle? Really? He smiled wryly. Must be his mind's idea of a bad joke.

"Crane!" His daydreaming broken by the call, he looked up and saw Evan approaching.

The fifth born threw his books in the back and hopped into the front passenger seat. "Ford wanted to come along, but I told him Adam wanted the two of us to talk."

"He could have come. There's nothing to say that you haven't heard multiple times already." Crane moved up in the line as vehicles ahead of them picked up their charges and drove off.

"But you said you'd look over the books again," Evan reminded him.

"I had to say something to shut you up. You wouldn't take no for an answer, but the answer is still no."

"Did you look them over?"

"Nope. I know them by heart, and they haven't changed. Things are tight and will be for a while – a long while. But you already knew that."

"But, Crane …"

"Stop whining, Evan. It's not like you." Crane smoothly steered out into the traffic of a small town high school traffic jam. "I am curious, though, why a new saddle all of a sudden? You seemed happy having Brian's old one. He is your idol, after all," he teased.

"It doesn't feel right anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Evan sighed. "I can't really explain it. I was thinking it might be a broken tree, but when I look at it, it doesn't look broken."

Crane's brow raised. "So it's gone from a frayed cinch to a broken tree? You're really reaching there, aren't you, bro? Let's leave the exaggeration to Guthrie, but even he's starting to outgrow it."

"Crane …"

"Bri was looking at it when I left. Let's see what he says before jumping to conclusions, okay?" He thought further. "If the tree is broken, we can't afford a new saddle so we'll have to see what we can do about finding a good used one that won't cost too much. And I have no idea where the money would come from if we had to."

Evan digested that information. "Whatever he says, I want to run a couple ideas by you."

"About what?"

"Paying for another saddle."

Crane glanced quickly at Evan before returning his gaze to the road. "This is beyond annoying. What part of no don't you understand? Even Guthrie doesn't carry on like this."

"Please stop comparing me to Guthrie. I'm a lot older than him."

"Then act like it."

Evan glared at Crane for a second before returning to topic. "I'm sorry. But there is money we can use."

"Where?"

Evan hesitated before blurting it out. "The money for my senior class trip."

Crane's voice caught for a moment in disbelief. "You … you can't be serious."

"I am."

"That's not my call. You'll have to talk to Adam, and he won't like the idea."

"But it's just a class trip. It's not like I haven't been to San Francisco before, and a new bronc saddle is something I can take on the circuit with me, so think of it as an investment in my future."

Crane sighed. "Look, Evan, we're just going around in circles. It might not be a big deal to you, but the senior trip was the last thing Mom and Dad were able to give Adam, and he's determined to do it for each of us, and you're next."

Evan's shoulders drooped. He thought a moment. "There's usually some money in the budget for outside help, isn't there?"

"Sometimes, but not now. Why?"

"I was gonna suggest you hire me for the extra jobs."

Crane smiled and reached a hand over to squeeze Evan's shoulder. "You're already doing them, bro. We all are. The pay is a roof over your head and three squares a day, not to mention rodeo clinic and anything else you take for granted." He glanced at the passenger seat. Evan stared straight ahead, disappointment written all over his face. Crane recalled the time he wanted a new telescope, and his father's suggestion back then poured out of him now to his little brother. "I know what it's like not to always be able to get what you want, but there is another way."

Evan turned to him in anticipation. "What?"

"You could pay for it yourself. It would be more special to you."

The disappointed expression returned. "How would I earn the money? Between everything going on, there's not a lot of time."

Crane considered as he spoke. "We have an extra stall or two. I can't speak for them, but I don't think Adam or Brian would have a problem with you boarding horses as long as you cover the extra feed. Might even train one. Maybe a few hours at the feed store on the weekend if they need help. Whatever you do, look to what you're good at and interested in and it won't seem like work."

Evan pursed his lips and gave a small nod in response. He seemed in deep thought on the matter until they reached Angels Camp.

Crane parked in front of the tractor supply store. He paid the bill, but the parts were not yet in. Sigh. Another trip for another day.

Next, he dropped Evan off at a tack shop for Brian's latigo while he went to get Daniel's guitar strings. Returning, he found Evan examining used bronc saddles. He asked, "See anything you like?"

"Hell, yeah. But they're not cheap." Evan brushed his hand over the scrolled leather work of a fancy saddle. "This one's a beaut." He blew out a breath as he glanced at the price tag. "But there's no way I'd be able to afford it. Probably have to go with something a lot plainer. But maybe I don't have to sit on something pretty to get the job done."

Crane pulled him close. "Good job. You just got the basic concept of return on investment. You look at things differently when it's your own money."

Evan chuckled. "Even if I don't have it yet."

"Yeah, that too." Crane glanced at the clock. "We'll save time and get groceries here rather than stopping again on the way home. Hannah's list isn't too long."

Half a block from the market, Evan noticed a sweet shop. He told Crane he wanted to check it out and headed down the street.

~~00oo00~~

Half an hour later, Crane loaded bags into the jeep as Evan strode up, looking pleased with himself. They jumped in, and Crane turned on the ignition. "Good candy?"

Evan grinned. "Better than that."

Crane drove out of the parking lot, waiting for a response. Finally, he asked, "So spill the beans already. You look like the cat who just ate the canary."

"I just signed up for my first paycheck."

"Working at the sweet shop?"

"Nope."

With traffic clear, they were just about out of town. Crane sighed. "Are you gonna make me play twenty questions?"

"Yup. Nineteen to go."

Annoyed, Crane kept one eye on the road as he looked at his younger brother. "No go. I'm pulling rank. What will you be doing?"

Evan smirked. "Okay. I signed up to box for money."

"You what!" The jeep lurched as Crane hit the brakes too suddenly while pulling off the road. "When did you hit your head?"

Evan got defensive. "I didn't. I made a rational decision to get paid for something I'm good at, like you said."

"Boxing?!"

"Yeah. I can hold my own in a fight. Brian's showed me a few moves."

Crane was flabbergasted. "Brawling is not boxing, Evan! And you're underage. There's no way …"

"You can't stop me."

"Watch me!" Crane jerked the jeep into a U-turn and headed back to town. "Where are these bozos?"

"The parking lot a couple doors down from the sweet shop." Evan was downcast. "You tell me to do something and when I do …"

"I didn't mean getting your head bashed in."

"Crane …"

"Now's not the time, Evan."

Crane drove slower, taking his time looking for the place Evan mentioned. He pulled into a parking lot when he noticed a group of men and the sign – Box for money. Stay two rounds with the champ and earn $150. He stepped out of the jeep. "Come on."

Evan did not move.

"Let's go!"

Evan gulped but jumped out of the vehicle with a defiant look. He knew Crane's patience was wearing thin, but at that moment did not care. He hung back a couple of steps but followed his brother to the sign-up table.

A rough looking man looked up. "Come to sign up?" He regarded Crane. "Skinny ones sure can pack a punch sometimes."

Crane rolled his eyes. "No. I'm here to un-sign-up my brother." He gestured toward Evan.

The man exchanged a grin with another, smaller man. "Sorry, pard. Your brother there signed a contract and seemed real excited at the opportunity to earn a few extra bucks. It was all his decision."

Crane looked the man right in the eye. "Unfortunately, I know that. But why do you sign children up to fight?"

Evan winced at the mention of children.

The smaller man glanced at Evan before focusing on Crane. "He doesn't look like a child to me. Look, mister, I don't meddle in family matters, but just because you don't like your brother's decision … Your beef's with him, not us."

Crane's voice got louder with anger and frustration. "He's underage, so the contract isn't valid in the first place."

The smaller man sized up Evan. "He looks eighteen to me."

"I'm not gonna argue with you. He's seventeen." Crane glanced over his shoulder at Evan. "Mule headed, maybe, but just a kid."

A few passersby stopped to watch as the discussion escalated.

The smaller man made a show of looking at the sign-up book. "Hmm … What's his name?"

"Evan McFadden. He won't be fighting."

"Oh, yeah, here it is." Holding the book, the smaller man read, "Evan McFadden, from Murphys. And you are?"

"Crane McFadden, his brother."

The two men behind the table looked at each other, then at Crane and Evan in turn. Finally, the rough looking man crossed out Evan's name in the book. He said, "Okay, he's off the card."

Crane's gaze never left the pair. "Good. I'll take the contract he signed, too."

The smaller man raised a brow. "That seems unnecessary, but …" He rummaged inside a portable file box. "Here it is."

Crane scanned the contract, shaking his head when he came to Evan's signature. He regarded the men. "Okay, thanks."

The smaller man extended his hand. "Sorry for the trouble, friend. No hard feelings?"

Crane hesitated a moment but shook hands. "We're good. Thanks."

The two men watched as Crane turned, grabbing Evan by the shoulder and hustling him back to the jeep.

~~00oo00~~

"Of all the pigheaded, irresponsible things you could have done! Wait till Adam hears about it. He'll probably ground you for a month, and you'd deserve everything you got." Crane was beyond angry.

"Okay, so I made a stupid mistake. I see that now. But why does Adam have to know?"

"Why does Adam have to know? Am I hearing you right?"

"Yeah," Evan responded.

"Damn it, Evan, you could have gotten your brains bashed in for something you signed up for on my watch." Crane steered to the side of the road and stopped. Visibly shaken, he closed his eyes and breathed to calm himself. He spoke in a quieter tone. "While you're with me, I'm responsible for you, or don't you realize that? Adam would have had my hide if anything happened to you. How do you expect me to feel?"

As his brother's words sank in, Evan became contrite. "I'm sorry. You're right. I didn't think."

Crane reached over and pulled Evan close. They sat in silence for a moment before the elder brother spoke. "You're usually pretty good at thinking things through, so we'll chalk this up to a momentary lapse of judgment."

"Thanks." Evan straightened and met Crane's gaze. "Please don't tell Adam."

Crane sighed. He was torn.

"Please, Crane."

Evan's pleading pulled at him. Crane rubbed his eyes. "Okay, on one condition. This stays between us if you don't mention the saddle again, to anyone. Everybody's tired of hearing about it. We'll go with what Brian says. You start being a pain in the butt about it again and Adam'll have an earful."

"Thanks." Evan sounded apologetic.

Crane added, "But, don't forget, people were stopping, and you know how gossip travels around here. I was too angry to notice who was there, so there's no guarantee Adam won't hear about it from someone else."

Evan nodded and hung his head.

Crane pulled him into a quick hug. "Let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3

Adam and Brian exited the barn as the jeep pulled up to the gate.

Evan gulped when he saw them. He met Crane's gaze in silent query. His brother squeezed his shoulder in response. Evan jumped out of the jeep and nodded a too quick greeting to his two oldest brothers. Almost stumbling over his own feet in his rush, he grabbed a couple of bags on his way to the house.

Crane watched him go, shrugging in reply to his brothers' surprised looks. To change the focus and ward off questions, he produced the latigo and handed it to Brian.

The second eldest smiled. "Thanks, brother. You can have your saddle back. I'll get this right on mine." He spoke over his shoulder. "Tell Hannah I'll be right along."

Left alone with Adam, Crane exited the jeep. Both gathered the last of the bags into their arms.

Adam noted, "Evan sure was in a hurry to get to the house. How'd the talk go?"

"Okay, I guess. I'll save you the sordid details, but bottom line, we'll go with whatever Brian says."

Adam let out a breath. "Sordid details? That good, huh? Good thing I didn't have to deal with it. I owe you one. Brian spent all afternoon with that darned saddle. He'll speak to Evan after dinner."

~~00oo00~~

The usual simultaneous conversations buzzed around Evan at table. His attention more on his plate, he glanced up once or twice to listen but did not contribute.

Freed up of one topic, Daniel zeroed in on him. "Evan, did you do any saddle shopping today?"

Evan glanced across the table at Daniel before looking to his right at Crane, whose expression was blank.

Daniel asked, "You evading the question, little brother?"

Crane's knee tapped Evan's under the table. "Um … We looked at a few used ones." Breathless, he again eyed Crane, whose focus stayed on his food.

Before Evan could ask, Brian spoke as if reading his thoughts. "Ev, I looked at the saddle. We'll talk later."

Evan nodded. He squirmed in his seat. Damn chair was as uncomfortable all of a sudden as his saddle.

Adam asked, "Ev, are you okay?"

"Fine." He paused. "Hannah, can I be excused?"

"Sure, but it's your and Daniel's turn to do the dishes, so don't go far."

"Okay." Evan rose and left the kitchen.

~~00oo00~~

After dinner clean-up, Evan and Daniel walked into the living room to find the rest of the family engaged in separate, quiet activity.

Adam looked up from his ranch journal. "Okay, now that I have everybody's attention without competing with dinner, are we all freed up to go to Evan's competition on Saturday?"

Daniel answered, "I'm good. We moved rehearsal to Sunday night."

Ford responded, "Luke and Cindy don't want to take a week off math tutoring or change the time but finally said we could meet early in the morning, so I'll be free in the afternoon." His expression turned sheepish. "But it means I won't have time for morning chores."

Brian shrugged. "It doesn't happen that often, so I think the rest of us can chip in and get them done."

Ford blew out a breath. "Thanks, Bri."

Crane's brow furrowed. "You're doing them the favor so should be able to set the time that's best for you. Don't be afraid to be the boss."

Adam added, "Crane's right. Saturday afternoons might be okay some of the time but not all. They're gonna have to be more flexible."

Guthrie piped up, "When do I get to be the boss?"

"When you're more than half-stuff, squirt," Brian quipped.

"Huh?"

"Soon enough, Guth. Enjoy being a kid while you can. I bet most of us would like some of those years back." Adam put the journal down. "Okay, Ford and Guthrie, up to Ford's room for homework. Evan, do you have any?"

"I did it in study hall."

"Good. Sit down."

Hannah stood. "Daniel, would you mind helping me fold laundry upstairs?"

Daniel shared a puzzled look with Evan, but took the hint. "Sure."

Evan watched the four climb the stairs and disappear behind closed doors. Now alone with his three eldest brothers, he felt like the accused at an inquisition.

Brian stood and leaned against the fireplace. "Okay, regarding this saddle business."

Evan braced himself, trying to quell his rising anxiety.

"Ev, relax. You look like a deer caught in headlights. I don't know what you're expecting to hear, but it's okay," Brian reassured. "I looked at the saddle this afternoon. First, it's nice and clean, so you're doing a good job taking care of it. But, knowing you, I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Thanks." Evan's racing heart slowed a little.

"Second, for an old saddle, it's in pretty good shape. But then, when Dad got it for me, he bought the best he could afford, hoping it would last a long time. I took it apart to make sure everything was in good condition. The off billet is worn a little and the cinch is starting to fray, but it's not bad and I thought it had a lot of wear left in it."

Evan tensed up again. "But you know how Coop is about any sign of wear."

Brian continued, "Took care of that, too. Went over to see Coop with it and he agreed with me. He's more concerned about the ones who let things go for so long that their gear's not safe. And pard, that's not you, and he knows it." Brian paused to let that sink in and saw Evan smile sheepishly. He went on, "If he rides your butt sometimes, it's because he knows what you're capable of and wants you to give him your best. We all know he's not gonna settle for anything less than that."

"I know. He's a perfectionist." Evan thought a moment. "But it doesn't feel right anymore."

Brian laughed. "Crane's didn't feel comfortable to me either. I'm no fat man, but his skinny butt had barely broken it in after all these years." He addressed Crane. "Hope I didn't expand it too much, bro."

Crane rolled his eyes.

"Look, Ev, we'll check your seat tomorrow. Maybe a little more padding will help. We'll figure it out."

Evan relaxed a little. This was not going so bad after all.

Adam spoke. "Crane told us you wanted to put the money we've been saving for your senior trip toward a new saddle. You know how I feel about that. I want you to enjoy your senior year, including the trip. You seemed to be looking forward to it until this whole saddle business started."

Evan met Crane's eyes with a questioning look, but the third eldest was all business. Shifting positions to sit straighter, he balanced several ledgers in his lap. "I didn't want to talk for Adam and wanted your idea to get a fair hearing, so I mentioned it. And because I said I would, I went over the books again just now." Crane's expression exuded genuine sympathy. "Sorry, kiddo, but there's no way."

Brian added, "And we know cinches don't cost a lot but we need to watch every penny and get as much wear out of everything we have. You know how tight things are."

Evan processed that for a moment. Even now he was not one to mince words. He challenged, "But why did you get a new latigo then?"

"Because mine was cracked beyond what I'd expect any of us to be safe with, so I had no choice. It's my own fault for not noticing it sooner, and I was lucky it didn't snap." Brian sat and faced Evan. "Pard, we're getting lazy. Let's me and you examine all the tack every couple weeks to make sure it all stays in good shape." He winked, reaching to slap Crane's knee. "We'll give brother Crane here the gift of one less thing to worry about."

Evan nodded. The scrutiny of three pairs of big brother eyes wore on him, but the meeting had gone better than expected. He was satisfied they had tried, but the answer had not changed. Not that he thought it would. Not really. Perhaps he should drown his sorrows …

Brian left the room for a moment, returning with a couple of beers. He tossed one to Evan. "That might take the edge off your disappointment."

Evan shook his head to clear it. They were allowed an occasional beer in the house under adult supervision from age fourteen, but it was not something he would have gotten himself. Damn! There Brian went reading his mind again. How did he do that? "Thanks, Bri." He regarded his brothers. "Is there anything else?"

Adam replied, "Nope. Unless there's something else _you_ want to talk about."

Evan jerked another look in Crane's direction. The wild swings of anxiety kept him off kilter. What else might the third eldest have mentioned to Adam? Crane's word was usually good, but … Baptism by fire would be preferable to the uncertainty. Not realizing the pressure he put on the beer can, it popped open, sending a geyser of liquid ceiling-ward and cascading down, sprinkling all four of them.

His brothers echoed in chorus. "Evan!"

Mortified, Evan sprinted to the stairs before stopping. Returning to the scene of the crime, he grabbed Brian's unopened beer out of his hands and ascended the stairs two at a time, closing the bathroom door behind him.

Mouth agape, Adam rubbed his head. "Can somebody please tell me what just happened?"

Brian grinned. "He's just a chip off the old block – a junior me!"

Crane half smiled, half shook his head in warning. "God help us!"


	4. Chapter 4

As she swept the porch, Hannah McFadden saw a school bus pull up in front of the entrance to the Circle Bar 7. Pausing, she pulled the screen door open. "Crane, the bus is here."

"Okay, thanks." He looked at the clock and sighed. Time flew indeed, but he was not having fun. Frowning at the piles on his desk, he took off his glasses and went outside.

Hannah leaned the broom against the house. "Did you get everything done you wanted to?"

"Not by a long shot."

"Well, if you manage to stay home again tomorrow, maybe you'll finish. Or is that wishful thinking?"

"Nope. I'm hoping to stay put until Saturday."

"Good luck with that!" Hannah grinned.

"Thanks. The way things just pop up around here lately, I'll need it." Crane looked west to the horizon. "We've got a couple hours of daylight left and should be able to get a good start on our section of fence." Seeing brothers five and six coming up the lane, he said, "I'm gonna make sure all the equipment's out back. Please tell Ford and Evan to come right around."

~~00oo00~~

Crane pointed to the fence around the pasture behind the house. "We talked this morning about divvying up the work. These sections along this line and that one are our responsibility. Adam, Brian, and Daniel are working the bigger part, so between us we're hoping to be finished with all of it by tomorrow. It'll be nice if a project gets done on time around here." He grabbed the post in front of them. "We'll start here. All the posts are still pretty sturdy, so we're only replacing the wire."

Evan suggested, "What about two bales at once like Brian wanted to try that time? We'd get done twice as fast."

"Theoretically, maybe, but we'd need a bigger crew." Crane tossed pairs of the extra thick work gloves that went with handling barbed wire to Evan and Ford before pulling on his own. "Evan, you feed me the wire. Ford, you hammer. I know you guys are tired from school, so let me know if you need a break. We'll go as steady as we can, but above all let's be careful, okay?"

Ford responded, "That goes without saying."

"Good." Crane handed Ford a box of heavy duty staples and a hammer and grabbed a stretcher. "Okay, let's go."

Working steadily, they finished the first two post sections in short order before Crane signalled a halt. "Take a couple of minutes."

"I'll be right back," Ford said. He turned toward the house.

As soon as the screen door closed behind Ford, Evan remarked, "I hope Brian's able to check my seat today."

"They've been out there all day. If he's not too tired, maybe he'll get to it after dinner."

"I wanted a day to have it all ready to go for Saturday." Evan sighed. "It's better if I can sit it a while to get it right."

"Ev, don't start, okay. We're just getting used to the peace and quiet."

"He probably forgot."

"Not this again." Crane rolled his eyes. "He didn't forget. You were in school and he was working. In any case, it's not like he's sitting around waiting on you to come and put your butt in a saddle. He'll get to it." He grabbed Evan's shoulder. "Come on. Let's start on this section."

With Crane handling the wire cutters, Evan pulled the broken and rusty wire away from the posts and tossed it behind him, first the top, then the middle two. Ripping away the bottom piece, he turned and launched it toward the pile. It caught a returning Ford in the face. The teen dropped to the ground.

Aghast, Crane ran to his side. He saw a barbed couplet imbedded in the skin to the side of Ford's eye. The wound was bleeding but not too much. Attempting to calm his own rising panic, Crane tried to soothe Ford and assessed the situation. Without looking up, he ordered, "Evan, get me the wire cutters."

Evan stood stock-still. Alarm written all over his face, he appeared in shock.

"Ev! Wire cutters! Now!"

Finally cognizant of his surroundings, Evan spoke in a shaky voice. "W-w-wire cutters?"

"Damn it!" In a few quick seconds, Crane sprinted to where he had dropped the cutters and slid back to Ford's side. Wincing, he carefully cut either end of the longer piece of wire attached to Ford until only the offending couplet remained. The teen cried out as the cutting jostled the wound. "Take it easy, buddy," Crane soothed. Making sure no one was in the way, he tossed the cut wire pieces onto the discard pile and pulled off his gloves to better examine the injury.

Regaining his breath, Evan spoke in a frightened voice. "How is it?"

Crane glanced at him. "Probably not as bad as it looks. Get Hannah."

~~00oo00~~

Evan waited by the telephone for a call from the emergency room, although it probably would not come for some time. Stewing in his own misery, he dreaded facing Adam.

A car pulled up. Home from a friend's house, Guthrie got out and bounded up the stairs. Seeing Evan by himself, he asked, "Where is everybody?"

"Adam, Bri, and Daniel are working on the fence down the road, and Crane and Hannah took Ford to the hospital."

"What happened?"

Evan hesitated. "He had an accident."

"What kind?" Guthrie looked and sounded concerned. "Did he fall out of the hayloft? It sure hurt when I did."

Both boys heard the truck pull up. They raced outside, reaching the gate as their brothers got out, arguing in a good-natured manner about who got the shower first."

Evan interrupted, blurting out, "Adam, Ford had an accident, and Crane and Hannah took him to the hospital."

All three turned to Evan. Adam asked, "What happened?"

"A barb caught near his eye. Crane didn't think it was too bad but wanted to have it checked out."

Brian's countenance crinkled. "We always tell you guys to be extra careful. How'd it get near his face?"

Evan sighed. He might as well get it over with. "We were pulling the old wire off and I threw it behind me without looking. Ford was coming up behind me and got hit." His voice cracked. "I didn't know he was there."

Adam's voice rose. "Evan, where was your head? Ford could've lost an eye!" He stopped when he saw how upset his little brother was.

Evan's eyes welled up. "I know. I'm sorry."

Sighing, Adam pulled Evan into a hug. "I'm glad you took responsibility for it. We'll discuss it later."

~~00oo00~~

When they arrived home from the hospital, Ford sported a bandage too close to his eye for comfort, and Crane and Hannah detailed how one cut had a couple of stitches and the other a butterfly. In addition, Ford had received a tetanus booster and pain medication and orders to stay home from school a couple of days to rest. Overall, the doctors said it could have been a lot worse.

After dinner, Brian took Evan and Guthrie to the barn to check Evan's seat on the bronc saddle. With Ford bundled into Daniel's bed so Crane could keep an eye on him during the night, Hannah and Crane sat with Adam in the living room, detailing the events of the afternoon.

Crane explained, "Ev was talking saddle again, but we were taking a break and I didn't think it was distracting him."

Adam said, "I asked him where his head was. I was hoping we were done with this saddle business." His voice raised. "It's gotta stop!"

"Adam, it might be more than just the saddle." Hannah shared a glance with Crane, who nodded for her to continue. "While we were at the hospital, Ford mentioned Evan had a big crush on a new girl at school, and he was trying to impress her. She showed him some interest but then dropped him like a hot potato and started going steady with another guy. Evan was crushed."

"What's that got to do with this?"

Crane continued, "Like you told me one time – wounded pride. Ford said it was right after that that the saddle talk began."

Adam shot back, "He's wanted a new saddle for ages. You know that. It's just recently that he's been harping on it all the time."

Hannah picked up, "A couple of weeks ago, about the time the girl let him down."

"That's supposed to excuse him?"

"Not exactly, but give him a break, Adam. We've all been there, and you know it's not fun. He's probably feeling sorry for himself and trying to forget it. It goes a long way in explaining his fixation on the saddle and his whininess lately." Crane paused. "And you know what happened today was an accident, and he's pretty upset about the whole thing."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Mr. Psychology strikes again, huh?"

They stopped conversing as Daniel came down the stairs. He reported, "Ford's sleeping like a baby. The medicine had him pretty loopy for a while." He regarded Adam. "I heard part of what you said. Ford was clear he didn't blame Evan, and he wanted us all to drop it. It was an accident and could have happened to any one of us."

Adam considered all the arguments. "I'll concede you have a point, but …" He looked toward the door as voices came from outside. "I'll talk to him."

Crane rose. "Let me. You're still pretty mad."

Adam gestured at the door. "Be my guest."

No sooner were Brian, Evan, and Guthrie inside than Crane put his hand on Evan's back. "Let's go, Ev."

Evan registered confusion as Crane led him outside. "What?"

"Let's take a walk."

"In the dark?"

"Full moon. Plenty of light."

They walked in silence a short distance away from the house. An unsure Evan faced Crane. "I'm in trouble, ain't I?"

"That depends on Adam."

"I'm not sure …"

Crane cut him off. "We only talked yesterday. You forget so soon?"

"No." Evan's voice was quiet.

Crane put his hands on Evan's shoulders and looked him square in the eyes. "You need to stop stressing about everything. I won't tell Adam what happened yesterday. You have my word. Okay?"

"But you said …"

"Never mind that. I think you're trying, but you have to relax."

"But Adam …"

Crane pulled him close. "Adam might want your hide, but he'll calm down. It was an accident and Ford wants everybody to forget about it. Hannah will help him see that."

Evan sniffled. "You really think so?"

"Have a little faith in Hannah." Crane produced a handkerchief from his pocket. "Blow out all your frustrations, bro. There's lots of fish in the sea, and someone else will come along."

It took a moment for Evan to process what he had heard. "How did you know?" Realization hit. "Ford told you." He sniffled again.

Crane winked. "We've all been there, bro. Blow."


	5. Chapter 5

Evan lay in bed. All night sleep had eluded him. Recent events played in his mind like a never-ending loop, finishing with the inadvertent missile hitting Ford before restarting. He shuddered at that part.

He looked at the clock. Way too early to be up, but there was no sense staying in bed. He needed to check on Ford. Glancing at his younger brother's bed, he realized it was Daniel's soft breathing he heard. That's right, Ford was next door; that arrangement partly so he himself would be rested enough for school and the fencing project afterwards. Slacking on either was not an option. Rebuilding whatever credibility he might have lost with recent actions weighed heavy on his mind, and going back to bed meant suffering the thoughts he needed to put behind him.

Not wanting to disturb Daniel, he grabbed his boots and discarded clothes from last night and slipped out of the room without a sound. Changing in the bathroom, he went down the hall and turned the door knob to enter Crane and Daniel's room. A sliver of light from the hall highlighted Crane's prone figure.

Graceful on his feet with dance training, Evan moved without a sound toward Daniel's bed. A floor board squeaked. Damn! Frozen, he observed from his spot without getting closer. His eyes adjusted to the dark, Evan watched Ford sleep. He took comfort in the familiar sound of his younger brother's breathing. The bandage on the side of Ford's head transfixed him, though, mocking him. He gasped.

"What's up?"

Evan jumped at Crane's sleepy inquiry. He let out a breath to calm himself. "I just wanted to make sure Ford was okay."

"He's fine. Those meds'll have him out till morning. Go back to bed." Crane stretched and rolled onto his side.

"I can't sleep. Gonna start on chores."

Crane peered out the window. "It's dark."

Evan grinned. "Full moon, remember? Plenty of light."

Crane rolled his eyes. "It might have set by now."

"I'll manage."

"Suit yourself."

Evan started to pull the door shut.

"Ev?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

He echoed Ford's words from yesterday. "Goes without saying."

~~00oo00~~

Friday morning dawned clear and cool. A hot breakfast was not always on offer during the week, but Brian wanted pancakes and using two griddles had everyone's plates heaped and served up in no time. However, full mouths did not stop the usual mealtime din.

Adam's voice rose to be heard above it all. "Okay, listen up." It took a few seconds for conversation to cease. "We're gonna …" He paused, noticing the empty chair between Brian and Crane. "Where's Evan?"

Guthrie replied, "He's doing chores and told me he took care of mine and Ford's."

Hannah smiled. "That was nice of him."

"Yeah. I asked him if the real Evan was kidnapped by aliens." The youngest laughed.

Adam shared a glance with Crane. "Maybe he's finally coming around?"

Crane shrugged. "He feels bad."

Just then, the topic of conversation came in the side door. "Sorry, I lost track of time. The bus is gonna be here any minute." Evan reached for his juice glass and started to roll up a pancake.

Hannah swatted his hand. "Evan, you know better than that. Wash your hands."

"And then sit down and eat breakfast like a human," Adam ordered.

"But …"

"Just do it. There's a change of plans for today."

Evan complied and took his seat. He could not gauge Adam's mood and felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his oldest brother's gaze.

Adam continued, "Okay, Ev, you and Guthrie take the jeep to school. On the way home stop in town. Hannah has the list."

Ford interjected, "And please pick up any homework assignments I have for the weekend. I want to be ready for Monday."

"Got you covered, bro. I was planning on it." Evan turned to Adam. "But what about the fence?"

"I heard you didn't get a lot of sleep last night and want you fresh and rested for tomorrow, so the four of us will pair off and get it done. And Daniel can do your chores tonight."

Daniel was caught by surprise. "I can?" He glanced at Adam, whose stony gaze met his, and sighed in resignation. "Yup, I can."

~~00oo00~~

Evan studied the shopping list Hannah had given him.

In the passenger seat, Guthrie sighed. "Come on. How long do you have to read that thing? I want to get home."

Evan glanced at him. "What's your hurry?"

"I promised Ford I'd help him with something."

"With what?"

Guthrie shrugged. "Just something."

"Okay. If we divide these up, we'll get done sooner." Evan checked the list again. "Feed store's right here, so why don't you get the bag of B12 feed and put it on the account. I'll go to the hardware store. Meet you back here in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Both went in different directions. In a short time, Guthrie emerged with a stuffed feed sack half his size and heaved it into the back seat of the jeep. Then he pulled a small book from his back pocket and started to flip through it.

Evan appeared a short time later with a small shopping bag. "What'cha reading?"

Guthrie held up the volume.

"'Better Ways to Raising Lambs.'" Evan frowned. "Between all of us we probably know everything there is to know. Where'd you get that?"

"The feed store just now."

"Did you pay for it yourself or put it on the account?"

Guthrie narrowed his eyes. "The account. It wasn't too much so I don't think Crane'll mind."

"You hope."

"I'll tell him about it and give him the money for it if he thinks it's too much."

"Good luck with that!"

Guthrie's tone turned defensive. "Why? I have some money saved if I have to pay it back."

Evan's brow raised. "Crane just gave me the lecture about paying for something I want with my own money."

The youngest McFadden's dander rose. "Fine, I'll give him the money when we get home."

Evan's expression turned smug. "Good. If it goes for one, it should go for everybody."

"But I'm not old enough to get a job and you are. There's a difference."

"I didn't make the rules, little brother. Just repeating them."

They got back in the jeep and drove the couple of blocks to the grocery store.

Evan reviewed the list again. "Damn. Looks like somebody added a box of three penny nails to the grocery list instead of the hardware list. I didn't notice it before." He looked at Guthrie. "Do you mind walking back and getting it? I'll start the grocery shopping."

Guthrie rolled his eyes. "Okay."

"Thanks, Guth." Evan rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a couple of bills. "Never mind the account. This should cover it."

~~00oo00~~

Guthrie tucked the box of nails in his pocket and started the walk back to the grocery store. Immersed in his book as he was, he peered an occasional eye ahead of him so he did not by accident venture into the street or bump into anyone, not that there were too many out to begin with. Strange the street was so empty. The fleeting thought gone, he focused back to the section on keeping orphaned lambs warm.

Without warning, the book flew from his hands as he went down with a thud. He grimaced as his forearms and the heels of his palms scraped pavement. Before what had happened registered in his mind, he heard, "Better watch where you're going, sonny."

"Huh?"

Rough work boots appeared at his ground-view eye level. Bending his head back, he followed the form skyward, meeting the scowl of a tall, dark-haired man looking down at him.

"It's a sad day when a fella can't enjoy a rest on a public bench without you young'uns disturbing the peace."

Guthrie frowned. He reached up a hand but received no help. Instead, he watched the man spit into the street and walk away. Pushing himself up, he winced at the pain shooting up both arms. Finally standing, he paused to get his bearings and looked around him. The man was no longer in sight, nor was anyone around to pay him any mind. Picking up the book, he secured it in the waistband of his jeans and arrived back at the jeep just as Evan emerged from the store with two bags of groceries.

"What happened to you?!" Evan deposited the bags on the back seat and rushed to Guthrie's side.

"I got tripped."

"Let me see." Evan gingerly examined the raw wounds on his younger brother's forearms and hands and noticed scuff marks on his jeans. "There's probably friction burns or worse on your knees. Hannah will take care of these." He released Guthrie's arm and pulled him into a brief hug. "Sorry that happened, little bro." Jumping into the driver's seat, a thought caught up to Evan. "What do you mean you got tripped?"

"I got the nails and was walking back here reading my book. But I was watching where I was going at the same time. That guy's legs weren't out when I looked."

"And all of a sudden he put his feet out and tripped you? Come on, squirt, that's hard to believe, but probably just an accident."

"Maybe, but that's what happened."

Evan recalled a certain point of view Crane had expressed in their recent conversation. "Great, it happened when I was in charge. I'm gonna get into trouble because you didn't watch where you were going."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean, another accident? What the hell is going on around here?!"

"Adam …"

"Not now, Evan. We'll discuss this later."

Adam McFadden was, in the occasional lexicon of his youngest brothers, having a cow. He threw his hands in the air as he watched Hannah examine Guthrie's wounds.

"Calm down, honey. These aren't that bad." She rubbed the patient's back. "Come on, Guth, let's get you cleaned up."

"Hope it's not gonna hurt."

She led the youngest McFadden to the kitchen sink. Adjusting the nozzle, she ran cool water over the scrapes on Guthrie's arms and hands and wet a rag to clean the abrasions on his knees. Noticing him relax, she added, "See, nothing to worry about. We'll put some ointment on and wrap them with a little gauze for protection and you'll be good to go."

"It's gonna be hard to do chores with bandages on," Guthrie moped.

"Daniel …"

The middle brother sighed. "I know, Adam. I'll do Guthrie's chores tonight along with Evan's and Ford's."

Adam grabbed his shoulder. "I appreciate that, and tomorrow morning too. After the competition, Evan can do yours and theirs until everybody's back to normal."

"Great," Evan said under his breath.

"What was that?" Adam asked.

"Nothing."

~~00oo00~~

After dinner Evan went to his room. Laying on his bed, he reviewed recent events. Although everyone absolved him of any blame, it was his fault Ford was laid up, and he took responsibility for that. However, he understood but had a little trouble with the idea of anyone's holding him responsible for Guthrie's accident. His little brother admitted right off he had been reading while walking and not fully watching where he was going. But it was Evan who was in charge. He grimaced as he remembered Crane's words clear as a bell – on my watch.

Adam so wanted him well rested for the competition he had Daniel taking care of the chores. But, starting tomorrow night, it was his responsibility – that word again! – for all chores for the four youngest McFaddens until Ford and Guthrie were declared fit to return to work. Damn, that might not be until the middle of next week! He sighed. Sure, he could handle it but tried hard to see it from Adam's perspective. If it was not for his negligence, Ford would not have gotten hit and Guthrie might not have tripped. But what negligence? Okay, he had failed to make sure no one was behind him before tossing barbed wire around, but it was not his fault someone had put a hardware item on the grocery list. True, he had read the lists over multiple times and missed it until too late, and if he had noticed it earlier, Guthrie would not have had to return to the hardware store and tripped on the way back. But it could happen to anyone. No matter. Setting his jaw, he determined to man up and do what he needed to do, and not complain.

Getting up, he wandered downstairs. Adam put up the dishes while Crane swept the kitchen and dining room. Brian and Ford played checkers and Guthrie stood by to challenge the winner. Hannah read. All in all, a normal Friday night at the Circle Bar 7.

Brian grinned as he executed a triple jump on the checkerboard. "Sorry, Ford, I'm on a roll. Maybe youll have better luck against Guthrie." He looked up. "All ready for tomorrow, Ev?"

"I guess."

"Don't let any of this stuff psych you out. You need to concentrate."

Yeah, Evan thought, concentrate and stay focused. A little hard to do maybe when his little brothers were walking reminders of his own carelessness.

Brian rose and squeezed Evan's shoulder. "Come on. We can keep Dan'l company while we double-check your seat and make sure your gear's all ready to go."

~~00oo00~~

Evan surveyed the sky. Overcast for now, but the heavens could open at any time. Like it or not, the weatherman was correct. Up to a hard drizzle for a while was fine, but too much sustained rain would cancel the competition. Rodeos on the circuit might go rain or shine but not so student events.

Adam looked around. "This place is getting crowded. We'd better get going if we're gonna get good seats."

The McFaddens gathered around their rodeo star. Backslaps, shoulder squeezes, a hug from Hannah, and the requisite "Good luck" and "Be careful!" sent him into battle.

As Evan turned to head behind the chutes, Guthrie called, "Ev, wait."

"What?"

"We forgot about this." As the family watched, Guthrie and Ford unfurled a banner that said "Go, McFadden!" The youngest grinned. "You'll be able to see us wherever we are in the stands."

Evan smiled. "That's pretty cool, guys. Thanks."

Brian ruffled his youngest brother's hair while addressing Evan. "Go get 'em, tiger."

Evan watched his family disappear into the crowd. Besides a few starry-eyed girls at school, they were his biggest fans. He was in awe of them and felt humbled. Even with all his recent screw-ups, he had their unwavering support, and it meant the world to him. He steeled himself so as not to disappoint them. True, this competition was pretty minor in the scheme of things. Teamed up with another of Coop Johnson's students, Evan and his partner would compete against fellow students in teams of two for bragging rights of best in school. The prize was five extra hours of two-on-one coaching time with Ol' Coop himself.

Behind the chutes, he stowed his gear. Checking the pairings, he met up with his randomly chosen partner and looked over their schedule. A light rain began to fall as he grabbed his bronc saddle for his first event, bronc riding. The precipitation intensified as he saddled Buck, an aptly named gelding. As he straddled the fence to mount, the announcement came over the speaker: Competition was delayed until the rain slowed down.

After ten minutes, word went round to return the horses to the corral. With a close eye on the forecast, they left the horses saddled, the showers due to end within the next twenty to thirty minutes. Participants and spectators alike scrambled for cover under the bleachers or in their vehicles.

Evan and his fellow competitors huddled together under the stands, their yellow slickers a literal bright spot in the otherwise lead grey afternoon. He noted rivulets forming. The ground was so hard-packed it would take a sustained storm to muddy it, and the forecast showers should create run-off. Just in case, though, Evan rummaged in his pocket to make sure he had a hoof pick. Lest the precipitation go on longer than predicted, he might need it for his boots.

Time passed slowly. The competitors joked to keep their spirits up, lest they dampen with the rain. As the showers ebbed, the teams separated from the masses to discuss strategy. They had both set events and two where they could choose one competitor per team. For the latter, Evan and his partner played to their individual strengths, deciding Evan would take steer wrestling and the other bull riding.

A light drizzle found the horses being brought back from the corral. Evan noted a slight moistness to the ground but nothing really to impede a good ride. All business, he wasted no time in the chute, patting Buck and running a towel over his saddle to dry it. Satisfied everything was in order, he once again straddled the fence and slid onto his bronc saddle and smiled. Damn, Brian was good – the seat was perfect. Closing his eyes for a moment and breathing, he focused. His legs straight out in front of him in free swinging stirrups, he grabbed the single rein and signalled ready. Three seconds later, horse and rider burst out of the chute.

~~00oo00~~

Brian McFadden knew the mechanics of a good bronc ride – keep the free arm high and clear of the body and the legs as straight as possible, for eight seconds. Only eight seconds, but an eternity. Evan's rides called to mind Brian's own best and worst efforts in that same bronc saddle. His proudest moment came with his parents and brothers watching – a perfect form on the orneriest bronc ever to come out of Wyoming leading to a first place finish. His dad had taken the family out to celebrate, and his mom had the blue ribbon mounted in a frame she hung over Adam, Sr.'s desk, where it still resided. Any hopes of a rodeo career dashed with his parents' passing, both he and Adam encouraged Evan in his pursuits, and Brian could only imagine what might have been.

Every time he watched Evan astride a bucking bronc, Brian held his breath, not releasing it until his little brother either slid off the saddle in triumph or picked himself off the ground and signalled he was all right. Brian still carried his own rodeo scars with a sense of pride. Hell, Evan wore his just as proudly and swore he would one-up Brian in number of them one day. "Maybe," Brian would respond with a sly grin, "but I have them in places you can only begin to wonder about." Then, his serious side would show through. "Little brother, you're good, but don't get cocky. You want to retire on your own terms, not have it be ended for you because you got too sure of yourself and got careless."

And so, breathless yet again, Brian watched Evan burst from the chute. Little brother appeared confident, his form impeccable at first. But, oh, watch out, that arm came down too close for comfort, but Evan got it back up again. Okay, points off for that. Horse and rider found their rhythm, the slightly soft ground seeming to add to the ease of the ride, cushioning it. The seconds ticked off in Brian's head – one thousand, two thousand, three thousand, four thousand, five thousand, six thousand, seven …

Oh shit! He jumped to his feet with the rest of the family as Evan slammed to the ground, the momentum causing the horse to stumble and land on top of him. Brian dared to breathe just a little as the bronc promptly rose with a loud snort, shaking off his tumble. The crowd hushed as, for a couple of seconds, Evan lay unmoving, until he pulled himself up on his elbows and tried to stand. Brian stared, willing Evan to be all right, until Adam and Crane pulled him along at a dead run toward the ring. When they arrived, Evan was on his feet, supported by Coop, one leg bent at the knee.

~~00oo00~~

Evan found his rhythm quickly with Buck. The horse lived up to his name, and the extra bucking would yield more points. A slight slip on a too soft spot brought Evan's free hand too close, but he managed to get it up again. Oh well, there went the extra points. Okay, concentrate. He felt comfortable, or at least as one could be on a foredeck in a raging sea. The back and forth and to and fro might quake the strongest stomach, but Evan took it all in stride.

He knew the timing well. The ride was almost over. So far, so good. Wait! What was that? He felt a slip. At seven seconds he hurtled to the ground at too many miles per hour, the velocity slamming Buck along with him.

Stunned but a moment, he watched Buck rise. He was aware of a ringing in his ears. No. He shook his head. It was lack of noise – the hush of the crowd. He looked up. Most of the audience were on their feet. He could feel the tension.

Evan set his elbows and pulled himself up. His head settled, he tried to stand, grimacing at the exquisite pain in his right knee. He steadied his left foot and rose, gingerly putting weight on the injured limb. Coop appeared alongside and hauled him to his feet. Holding on to his coach, Evan allowed more weight to the right leg. Planted firm, it was fine, but the knee almost buckled when he tried to flex it.

"You were lucky, son," Coop noted.

"I don't feel so lucky," Evan responded. Just then, his three eldest brothers appeared at his side at the same time the audience cheered, appreciative of the try and because he was all right.

"You okay?" Adam asked, his countenance awash in worry.

Evan nodded. "Yeah. Damn knee hurts, though."

Adam and Crane took Evan's weight from Coop as paramedics appeared with a stretcher. Wasting no time in securing Evan on it, they hauled him away, Adam following on their heels.

Brian and Crane glanced at each other. Crane stooped to examine the ground. "It's still pretty hard; just a little soft in some places. Shouldn't have caused a slip."

"Nope, the horse shouldn't've slipped," Brian repeated to convince himself, but his gaze settled on Buck, who stood several yards away. His eyes went wide as he jerked Crane to his feet.

"What?"

Brian nodded toward the horse. "Look."

They gasped and held their breath as they beheld Evan's saddle hanging to one side on Buck.


	7. Chapter 7

"Charlie, I'm telling you that cinch shouldn't have failed!" Brian McFadden threw up his hands in exasperation.

"You just said it was shredded to begin with." Charlie Lewis, a family friend and the local sheriff, examined the worn cinch from Evan's bronc saddle.

"Not shredded; just a few frayed threads on the edge. Regular wear. It had a lot of life left in it. I okayed it, and so did Coop." Brian regarded the sheriff in disgust. "Do you think I'd let Evan sit a saddle that wasn't safe?"

"No."

"I'll tell you again. Somebody cut it."

Charlie ran a finger along the cinch to make a point. "Look, I don't know a whole lot about saddles, but my first impression is the tear starts here about where the shredding – fraying, excuse me – started, and it continues more or less along the webbing until the other edge stopped it, here."

"Right, but that webbing is strong. You can see that. It doesn't break down from a couple of threads to a huge tear in one ride. I looked at it again last night, and it was fine. And Evan saddled the horse and wouldn't have gotten on it if there was any problem. Something's not right here." Brian glanced at Adam for support.

Older brother crossed his arms over his chest. "It's coming out of left field, I admit, but Brian's right."

Charlie sighed. "I'm not saying you're wrong." He looked at the cinch again. "It's a straight tear, pretty as you please right across from where the fraying started. Given the circumstances and how thick the webbing is, I think a cut would be more jagged."

"Okay, fine." Brian's tone rose an octave. "But there's no damn way one ride – hell, seven seconds – is gonna do that!"

Adam moved between Brian and Charlie to put distance between them and watched Crane position himself next to Brian, squeezing his shoulder. "Cool off, Bri. This isn't the time or place. We might be grasping at straws here."

"Adam, whose side are you on?" Brian looked at him in disbelief.

Adam shook his head. "It's not a matter of sides. It does sound a little far-fetched if you think about it. There's no need to get defensive. Nobody's blaming you. Charlie's just trying to figure it out, is all."

Brian shook off Crane's touch. "I know what I know, and nothing anybody says is gonna change that. Hell, Coop would tell you the same thing I'm telling ya."

Crane countered, "But what's the purpose? Evan doesn't have any problems with anybody as far as we know. It would take somebody determined to get to his horse in the corral, in the rain, and hold their hand steady enough to make a straight cut through a tight cinch, all without cutting the horse too, presuming the horse stayed still."

Brian considered for a moment. "Maybe, but somebody determined enough could've done it, especially if they knew their way around horses."

The sheriff pursed his lips. "But what would the motive be? Crane just said you don't know of any problems Evan has with anybody. But he is good at what he does. Do you think any of the kids would do that to get him out of the running?"

Adam shrugged. "I doubt it. He's pretty friendly with most of them, and this competition wasn't any big deal. We just wanted him to do his best."

Charlie wore a sympathetic expression. "Look, guys, I think we have to chalk this one up to an accident. I'm not sure what I can do."

Crane glanced at the clock. "Competition should still be going on. Maybe …"

"I'm skeptical, but I'll have Ed get over there and see if he can find out anything." The sheriff slapped Brian's back. "I'll check back with you later."

"Thanks. We appreciate it." Crane and his brothers watched Charlie disappear through the exit of the emergency waiting room. "Looks like we're gonna be here a while. I'm gonna get coffee. You want anything?"

"Yeah, a good stiff drink," Brian said in disgust.

"Settle down, Bri." Adam chided. "It's a tough sport, and you of all people know that. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

~~00oo00~~

Evan rested on the couch, an ice pack on his right knee. The emergency room doctor at the hospital said his guardian angel must have been looking out for him because a half ton of horse should have done a lot more damage than a sprained knee which would heal in two to three weeks with rest. It must have only clipped him before the animal righted itself.

Hannah approached. "Take this. It should help with the pain."

He downed the proffered pill and gulped the glass of water. "Thanks." Shifting his position, he grimaced from a muscle contraction.

"You okay?" Crane asked.

"I suppose." Evan noted the crutches propped against the back of the couch. With a pained grin, he remarked, "Guess those are my dancing partners for the foreseeable future."

Adam raised a brow. "Don't you even think about dancing – or anything! – anytime soon."

Evan sighed. "I know. Was just making a joke."

"Better be just a joke," Adam warned.

Evan thought the care and feeding of now three injured younger brothers must be grating on Adam's nerves. Oldest brother certainly jumped when the phone rang. However, Crane answered it before Adam or Brian could reach it.

The "Hi, Charlie" that started it off quieted the din in the room. Crane's conversational tones dipped almost to a hush, and he turned away from his waiting family to not be distracted. The few minutes the call lasted seemed endless, until finally the third-born bade the sheriff goodbye and hung up the phone. In hindsight, Evan decided it was just as well his most level-headed brother had taken the call after what he had heard about the confrontation at the hospital.

Brian chomped at the bit. "Well?"

"That was Charlie," Crane started.

"We know. What did he say?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Bri. Let him talk."

Crane sighed. "Don't forget I'm just the messenger, okay? Charlie said Ed spoke to a lot of people at the fairgrounds and no one saw anyone or anything strange. He's chalking it up to an unfortunate accident."

"Damn!" Brian shook his head. "It ain't right."

~~00oo00~~

The rest of the weekend passed mostly without incident. The four oldest McFaddens split all the chores while Hannah oversaw the three youngest, doctoring them and making sure they rested as necessary.

At one point, Adam returned to the house dirtier than usual. Hannah made a face, backing away. "What happened? A skunk would smell better."

Adam shook his head in disbelief. "Somehow I walked right into the path of muck Daniel was tossing out the barn door." He threw his hands up. "All of a sudden everybody seems accident prone. What the hell is going on around here?"

Hannah commiserated. "I don't know, honey, but you know the saying – when it rains, it pours."

"Ford's and Guthrie's accidents I can call carelessness, but the rain had nothing to do with Evan's fall."

~~00oo00~~

As Sunday wore down, Ford sat on the couch with a hand-held mirror, comparing the site of his injury from different angles and frowning at most of them.

Brian sat opposite him. Squinting in curiosity at his younger brother's gyrations with the mirror, he quipped, "Ford, you're pretty any way you look at yourself."

Ford rolled his eyes.

Hannah asked, "You looking forward to getting back to school tomorrow?"

"Uh huh." He implored Hannah, "Do I still have to wear a bandage? I don't want to draw more attention to it than I have to."

"Is that what you're doing?" She ruffled his hair. "Bandage, yes, but I think a band-aid will suffice. It just has to be covered."

Ford looked skeptical. "Maybe I can comb my hair forward to cover it up."

Daniel reached over to hand-comb Ford's hair forward, but Ford jerked away. Daniel smiled. "Relax, Ford. Your bangs just reach it."

Crane remarked, "Just don't let your self-consciousness get in the way of watching where you're going. We can't afford any more doctor visits."

Ford's countenance registered annoyance at being reminded of a simple fact. "I won't."

Brian cogitated on the bandage versus band-aid issue. "Nah, wear the bigger bandage. You'll have all the girls wanting to baby you and make everything all right."

As Daniel and Evan chorused, "Awww," Ford's eyes grew wide with panic.

~~00oo00~~

After a settled Sunday, Monday saw the family once again going in different directions.

The two youngest rushed to the bus for Ford's first day back at school after his accident, just in time to ferry Evan's assignments and homework each day so he did not fall behind.

Evan complained, "Aw, Hannah, you'd think being out of school to rest and heal up would mean no schoolwork."

Hannah laughed. "Au contraire. In a few days you'll be thankful you have something to do, even if it is schoolwork."

"Yeah, right."

She smiled. "We'll see."

~~00oo00~~

Crane worked with his brothers until mid-morning, at which point he started preparing for the appointment with the county assessor's office in San Andreas.

Before he left the lunch table to head out, Brian reminded, "Don't forget to stop in Angels Camp to see if those tractor parts are in."

"Was planning on it," Crane responded. "Is there anything else I need to do?"

The rest of the family thought it over. Adam and Daniel echoed, "Nope," while Hannah noted, "I think we're good."

The third-born sat stunned. He looked from one to another of his family members.

Adam asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just surprised I'm not leaving with two or three lists."

Brian clapped Crane's back. "Enjoy your vacation.

~~00oo00~~

Later that afternoon, Ford and Guthrie walked in the door just as Brian was helping Evan down the stairs from a bathroom break.

The second eldest said, "Ford, help me with these last few steps."

Ford dropped his backpack and took some of Evan's weight. Between the two, they managed to get Evan settled on the couch.

Brian sat down. "We're gonna have to figure something else out. This up and down so many times a day is already getting old. You're either gonna have to get real good with those crutches real fast or stay upstairs."

"Aw, come on, Bri. It's boring being up there by myself all day," Evan whined.

At that moment Hannah walked into the room. "Ford, do you have something for Evan?"

"Oh yeah." He pulled several folders out of his backpack. "Since you'll be out for at least two weeks, they said you can work on everything for this week and hand it in next Monday, and then you'll get everything for the second week."

Evan took the folders and started going through them. "Oh, this doesn't look too bad. We're starting 'Moby Dick.' I read it for fun years ago and wanted to read it again." He looked at Hannah. "It'll be better than daytime tv."

Hannah ruffled his hair. "What did I tell ya?"

Brian stood. "You can do that upstairs. We'll talk to Crane tonight about finding money for a half bath down here. We should've done it a long time ago."

~~00oo00~~

Hannah and Brian had dinner well underway as Adam and Daniel came in to wash up. Evan, Ford, and Guthrie sat at the table doing their homework.

Brian spoke. "Ford, I forgot to ask. How much attention did you get today?"

The second youngest turned red and gulped. "Well …"

Brian slapped him on the back. "That good, huh?"

Ford looked up, frowning. "Well, it was embarrassing."

Daniel winked. "Don't be embarrassed, little brother. Attention like that from the ladies can't hurt."

Brian grinned slyly. "Told ya! You'll be giving Ev a run for his money with the female set."

The competitor in Evan did not slack even for injury. "Not if I get back to school with these crutches, he won't!"

Adam warned, "Just don't get any ideas about getting injured again just for attention."

Daniel quipped, "Well, now that you mention it, I wonder what would happen if I picked the guys up at school sometime with a bandage around my head."

"Don't even think it, the ways things are going around here." Adam rolled his eyes.

Hannah announced, "Dinner's just about ready." She glanced at the clock. "Crane should be home soon, so we'll keep everything warm while you guys finish up and get the table set."

~~00oo00~~

A while later, with Crane still not home, the family sat down to dinner.

Adam noted, "The appointment was at two and stopping for the tractor parts shouldn't have taken more than a few minutes."

Brian quipped, "Nah, he's probably enjoying his vacation. Maybe lost track of time in the book store."

"I think I'll bounce some ideas off him for my report on 'Moby Dick.' He's the one who recommended it to me when I first read it." Evan grinned. "Maybe he's mud wrestling with the tire again."

Adam regarded Daniel. "How'd that tire look when you patched it last week?"

Daniel shrugged. "It was fine. We've used the jeep all week. Should still be okay."

Brian steered conversation to the possibility of installing a half bath downstairs. All agreed it was sorely needed, and Adam said he would talk to Crane.

Dinner clean-up, evening chores, and homework wrapped up for the evening. The family gathered in the living room, busy at various activities.

Adam looked out the front door for the umpteenth time. Hannah put an arm around his waist. "He'll turn up."

Reminded of his own impatience the week before, Evan quipped, "Remember the watched pot, Adam."

"Yeah, I know, but this feels different."

Daniel set his guitar down. "Look, there's probably nothing to worry about. The jeep should've been fine, but just in case I'll take the truck and see if he broke down along the usual route."

Brian jumped up. "I'll go with you."

As they shrugged into their jackets and went out the door, Adam called after them, "Be careful, and call if … when you find him."

~~00oo00~~

The evening wore on. Brian and Daniel were gone almost two hours when Adam sent the two youngest to bed well past their bedtime on a school night, first enlisting Ford's aid in getting Evan upstairs. As he helped Evan get ready for bed, the phone rang.

Adam jumped. The suddenness and loudness of the ring had an urgency to it. Adam hesitated a second before picking up. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to his side of the conversation.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end asked, "May I speak with Adam McFadden, please."

"This is Adam."

"Sir, I'm calling from the sheriff's office with a message. They've found your brothers."

Adam's words poured out in a panicked jumble. "Found? What? Which ones? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't have any other information, except Sheriff Lewis will meet you at County Hospital. Please get there as soon as you can."


	8. Chapter 8

Adam hung up the phone. His mind swimming with myriad possibilities – none of them good – he dropped his face into his hands to gain composure and clarity.

"Adam, are you okay?"

Balancing on crutches, Evan moved to his eldest brother's side. Ford stood in the doorway of their shared room, apprehension written in his mute stance.

"Honey?"

Adam let out a breath, meeting his brothers' gazes and those of Hannah and Guthrie downstairs. Regaining his equilibrium, he acknowledged Hannah. "That was the sheriff's office. I have to go to the hospital."

Ford found his voice. "The hospital? What …?"

"I don't know who or what or anything. They didn't have any details." Adam addressed the boys. "Ford, help Evan finish getting ready for bed."

"Like we're gonna be able to sleep?" Evan voiced what they all felt.

"Try your best. I'll call as soon as I find out what's going on." Adam ran down the stairs, grabbing and putting on his jacket as he strode to the desk and began fishing in the top drawer.

Hannah spoke. "Adam."

"Not now, honey."

"Adam." She put her hand on his arm.

He shook her off. "Where are the damn keys?!"

She placed both hands on his shoulders and spoke in a quiet tone. "Adam, calm down. The boys have the jeep and the truck. We'll have to call somebody to give you a ride. Probably best you don't drive, anyway."

"Damn!" Adam banged a fist on the desk, then regretted it, shaking out and flexing his hand. "I forgot."

"Sit down and try to relax. I'll call Marie."

He slumped on the couch. Guthrie sat next to him. The eldest instinctively wrapped an arm around the youngest – a lifeline in a sea of uncertainty. "Squirt, why don't you go up to our room and get some shuteye?"

"I'd rather stay down here and keep Hannah company."

Adam tried a stern tone but could not manage it just now. "It's a school night."

Guthrie's eyes met his. "I don't think we'll be in school tomorrow."

Reality set in. Out of the mouths of babes. Adam pulled Guthrie closer. "Buddy, you might be right."

~~00oo00~~

Adam fidgeted in the waiting room chair. It was uncomfortable, same as it was every time he was there – too often it seemed what with a passel of rough and tumble boys doing dangerous-enough men's work every day of their lives. How many hours had he left his butt print in those chairs? The waits were always excruciating, no matter how short. He glanced at the clock: two minutes later than he had last looked. He had only arrived ten minutes ago. Damn, where were Charlie and the boys, and why did he have to wait?

He worried about everyone at home. Before Marie arrived, he had pulled a shotgun from the cabinet, insisting Hannah keep it handy, just in case.

"In case of what?" she asked.

"I don't know, but just in case."

Perhaps he was being overprotective or was overreacting. He would have left the shotgun with Evan under different circumstances. But Evan could barely move right now, and while Ford was the next logical one, he did not care to leave his gentle and shy younger brother in that position. Yes, Ford could be feisty if put upon, but Hannah could be like a grizzly when her cubs were threatened. It was almost a comfort – almost. He smiled at the thought.

Marie appeared with two cups of coffee. "Anything yet?"

"No." He took a cup. "Thanks." He sighed. "I don't know what's taking them so long. I don't even know who I'm here for. Could be all three, two, or just one."

"The message said 'brothers?'"

"Yeah." He glanced at the clock again. "Marie, it's getting late. You don't have to wait. I'll be fine."

"You sure? If you don't need me here, I'll keep Hannah company. Can always call someone to open in the morning."

Adam nodded. "I appreciate that. Thanks for the ride."

"What are friends for? Let us know as soon as you can." Marie rose and lightly touched Adam's arm.

"I will. Thanks."

As he watched Marie leave, Charlie appeared. Adam stood. "What's …?"

"Come with me."

Once they went through the emergency room doors, the sheriff pulled Adam into a side room with more chairs.

"Charlie, no more waiting rooms. What's …?"

"They took him upstairs a few minutes ago, and I wanted to get an update before I talked to you."

Adam's voice did not betray the annoyance he felt. "Who? The message I got didn't say."

"Crane. They should have told you that. Sorry."

Adam sighed. "What happened?"

By habit, Charlie's tone was official-sounding before getting more personal. "We got a call from the Angels Camp police about a John Doe they found in an alley behind a dumpster. He didn't have any i.d., and they asked if we had a report of anyone missing fitting his description. They'd already gotten him here, so Will came over and was able to identify him and said he was beaten up and disoriented and reeked of alcohol. I wasn't near a phone but radioed in to get you a message and came right over myself."

Adam rubbed a hand over his face. "How is he?"

Charlie sympathized. "I saw him for a few minutes before they took him upstairs for some pictures. They cleaned him up and he was coming around. The doctor said they'd know more later but mentioned something about the ribs and possibly a head injury, and they'll do a blood alcohol test. They need to pinpoint why he was confused."

Adam sank into a chair. "Great. That's all we need." His dander rose. "Crane's too damn responsible to be drinking like that, especially when he's driving. He wouldn't pull a stunt like that! Something's very wrong here."

Charlie sat down next to Adam. "I know that, too, but let's not jump to conclusions until the tests come back. If it's any consolation, I got a message a little while ago from the police chief in Angels Camp that they arrested a few kids who were caught beating up and robbing somebody else. He's looking into whether they might have something to do with Crane."

Adam shook his head in disbelief. "What would they want with Crane?"

"Random target probably."

Adam sighed. "It's like it's open season. Everybody's accident prone lately. After what happened to Evan …"

"Oh, speaking of Evan … We can't say for sure yet, but Brian might've been right."

Adam blinked. "It wasn't an accident?"

"Let's slow down. It might be nothing. Ed got a call today from somebody he talked to at the fairgrounds. They got their pictures developed, and one shows some kid in the background hanging around the corral during the rain break. We're looking into it. And after we get a statement from Crane, we'll get with the police in Angels Camp and start on that." Charlie smiled. "You McFaddens are keeping us on our toes."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, tell me about it."

~~00oo00~~

Adam phoned home. Hannah in turn reported that Brian and Daniel had located the jeep parked in Angels Camp and come home for the extra set of keys but had already left. They planned to get the jeep and meet Adam at the hospital.

Daniel arrived first, shaking his hand. Deputy Will saw him and immediately escorted him back to where Adam waited.

Adam jumped up. "Where's Brian?"

"Got caught up at a red light. I wanted to get here." Daniel flexed his hand and grimaced. "How's Crane?"

Adam threw up his hands. "I don't know anything yet. They took him upstairs for x-rays before I got here. Sounds like he got beat up pretty bad and might have been drinking." He noticed Daniel's pained expression. "What's wrong with your hand?"

"Nothing. Somehow jammed it in the door when we got out of the truck at home. But, Crane drinking? No way, man." Daniel shook his head. "He wouldn't …"

"We all know that. They said he reeked of alcohol." Adam sighed. "Something's not adding up. Charlie's doing what he can to get to the bottom of it."

Daniel asked, "Is Charlie here? Will's in the waiting room."

"He had to leave. He's keeping someone around to talk to Crane and deal with some other stuff."

Just then, Brian walked in. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Calm down, Bri. We don't know much." Adam brought his brothers up to date.

"Damn! I knew what happened to Evan was no accident."

"Brian, let's not go jumping to conclusions. I want to think you're right, but it's all coincidence and circumstantial right now. Let everybody do their jobs." Adam grabbed the second eldest's shoulder. "I know you'd prefer to stay here, but please do me a favor and go home. I'll feel better knowing you're there with Hannah and the boys. And knowing Marie, she's probably cooking up a storm to stay busy. Daniel can stay here with me."

~~00oo00~~

Adam and Daniel were ushered to Crane's room in the ER after what seemed an interminable wait. A nurse informed them there was an accident involving multiple cars with casualties, so the ER and attendant services were busier than normal.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Just our luck. One of us should be able to be with him."

Adam chimed back, "Whoever said patience is a virtue never waited in a hospital." Just then, he spied a plastic bag underneath the bed. Daring to open it, he recognized Crane's clothes and boots, but both brothers frowned at the smell of alcohol. Adam fastened the bag and put it between them.

Daniel thought out loud. "There's no way I'll believe he was drinking, but when he does, he doesn't wear it."

~~00oo00~~

When medical personnel finally wheeled Crane back to the ER, Adam's first emotion was relief. Exhausted himself and not knowing what to expect, he had braced himself for the worst. Instead, Crane was on a gurney in a half-sitting position, and he looked spent but alert. His face and arms testament to the beating he took, his bruised hands showed he had fought back.

As Adam moved closer to squeeze his shoulder, the faint smell of alcohol wafted up from Crane's matted hair. He struggled to keep his expression neutral. "So how you doing?"

Crane grimaced a chuckle. "Never been better." He shifted position and winced.

"Hey, easy."

Crane's breath caught. "S'okay. It only hurts when I breathe."

Daniel and Adam exchanged a worried glance. Feeling a need for closeness, Daniel rested a hand on the blanket covering Crane from mid-chest down.

Crane's gaze followed. "What happened to your hand?"

Thankful for something to distract Crane, Daniel held up his right pinky. The knuckle had swelled to a purplish mess twice its normal size. He shrugged. "Jammed it in the truck door."

Crane sighed. "Better get it x-rayed." He smiled. "On the bright side, even if it is broken, you should still be able to hold a pick."

All eyes now on him, Daniel shrugged. "Nah, too busy here. I'll let Hannah look at it and tape it up. It'll be fine."

Crane spoke between flinches. "They told me I'd be here a while, so we have all the time in the world."

Hearing that, Adam told Daniel to stay put and went off in search of a doctor. The hospital was not large and seemed overwhelmed with the victims of the pile-up. After several inquiries, the eldest found the attending physician and got a quick apology for the delay and rundown on Crane's condition. Bottom-line, they were still waiting on results of blood tests but x-rays showed two bruised ribs which would require a binder and various cuts and bruises which were stitched up already. And although they could not confirm a concussion, they wanted to hold Crane overnight for observation.

As with Evan, the doctor told Adam Crane was lucky and it could have been a lot worse. Fine, Adam thought, but why did it happen in the first place and when would the family emerge from the dark cloud that seemed to be following them?


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, since we didn't get very far at the hospital, let's start again from the beginning."

Crane McFadden reclined in bed on a stack of pillows. He regarded Deputy Will Hastings. The officer had tried to get a statement from the third McFadden the evening before, only to have oldest brother Adam bring the proceedings to a premature halt when Crane became upset. Now, Adam and Brian sat on Daniel's bed, anxious to hear the details of their brother's assault but wary of his having to relive it so soon after the ordeal.

Crane cleared his throat, speaking slowly but deliberately. "I know you need a statement, and I want to get it over with, but like I told you before, I didn't really see their faces so can't identify them."

The deputy sat at the foot of Crane's bed. "We need whatever you can tell us. There's no rush, so take it slow. We want to be thorough, but if you need a break, just say so."

Crane nodded.

Will looked at his notes. "Okay, you said you left here about one yesterday afternoon to go to the county assessor's office?"

"Um hmm."

"Then?"

Crane fidgeted. He slipped a finger underneath the binder around his chest. All of a sudden it seemed tighter. "Um." He coughed. "I had an appointment at two, and we were done about a half hour later." He coughed again. "Then I went to Angels Camp to pick up tractor parts."

"About what time was that?"

Crane winced as he shifted position. "Probably about three thirty or so."

Will looked up from his notebook. "Okay. Then?"

"I drove from the tractor supply into Angels Camp to go to the book store." Crane stared straight ahead, as if seeing the scene he described. "I started to walk down the block and stopped to look at something in a store window … near an alley … After a second I saw the reflection of two guys behind me in the window, one on either side." Crane's breath quickened. Adam moved to him, squeezing his shoulder in support. "It wasn't a mirror reflection where I could see them good, just … almost like shadows. One was taller than the other and had dark hair. Before I could turn around, I felt something jabbing me in the back and they told me to walk into the alley and not turn around …" He breathed harder.

Adam announced, "Let's take a minute." He grabbed a cup of water from the nightstand and handed it to Crane, who sipped slowly, finally letting out a breath.

Will waited patiently. In his years as a deputy, he found taking victim statements to be one of the more difficult parts of the job, and it was even harder when he had to put a friend through it.

"So I did as I was told and started to walk into the alley and …" Crane rubbed his temples. "They grabbed my arms and … pushed me further back."

A guttural sound erupted from Brian's throat. He exchanged a glance with Adam and edged forward on Daniel's bed.

Crane gulped. Adam sat next to him and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Crane continued to stare into space as he spoke. "I fell but they … they picked me up and pushed again and we wound up … near a dumpster, I think. It all happened pretty fast. They really didn't say much. I figured they were gonna rob me and I started to tell them I didn't have my wallet on me."

Adam interrupted. "Where was it?"

"In my jacket in the jeep. I didn't want to be tempted to buy anything."

Brian quipped, "Nice to know you follow the advice you like to hand out to us."

Crane managed a tight smile before grimacing and fidgeting with the binder again. After a few seconds, he continued. "Anyway, they started punching and I tried to fight back, but …" He looked ruefully at his next older brother. "I might have landed a few but I'm not Brian." He paused. "After that it gets blurry, but at some point they forced a bottle down my throat. I couldn't breathe and had to swallow. Seemed like a lot." Crane frowned; he could almost taste it again. "Then I felt cold and wet … like they threw water on me." He started shaking at the memory.

Adam asked softly, "You want to stop?"

Crane shook his head. "After that I must've blacked out or fell asleep. I think I woke up a couple times and tried to yell for help, but I'm not sure anything came out." He blinked back tears. "Next thing I knew I was at the hospital."

Adam pulled Crane close, trying to stem his own shakes.

Brian stood. His eyes held fire, but he spoke quietly, "That's enough."

~~00oo00~~

After Will left, Adam and Brian sat with Hannah and Daniel in the dining room.

"I've read through the follow-up instructions, but I guess you two," Hannah indicated Adam and Daniel, "already know what it says."

Adam yawned. "Sort of, but since we were up all night, I couldn't tell you right now." He rubbed his face. "Hell, I barely remember what the doctor said, but maybe Daniel and I can piece it together. What do they say?"

Hannah yawned with the others in turn. "I think we all need to get to bed. Anyway, all it basically says is Crane should rest. We should give him meds for pain, and he can get up and move around if he feels up to it but should take it easy and follow up with Dr. Meade as needed, or at least in a couple of weeks to have the ribs looked at."

Brian spoke. "So, in other words, common sense."

Hannah looked at him. "That's about it."

Adam recalled, "And the doctor, I think, said he wasn't calling it a concussion but that Crane probably took a bump on the head and might have a headache for a couple of days."

Daniel added, "Yeah, and he said downing a lot of alcohol at once when you're not used to it could cause confusion."

Brian asked, "How high was the blood test?"

Adam looked at Daniel, who shrugged. The eldest replied, "I'm not sure he told us exactly, but he said it wasn't high enough to be considered legally drunk. Will told us last night that after he got Crane's statement, Charlie would look at everything and get back to us."

Brian seethed. "I can't wait to hear what he says. I want to get my hands on whoever did this."

Adam warned, "Bri, that's not helping."

"No, but it'll make me feel better."

"I know how you feel, but let's try to stay calm, okay. We have injured brothers and a ranch to tend to, in case you forgot." Adam sighed.

Brian frowned. "I know that, but …"

"I understand." Adam smirked. "You're not the only one around here with a temper, you know." He yawned. "Okay, what's next? Oh yeah, working out chores."

Hannah suggested, "Well, in the meantime, how about we enlist Evan to keep an eye on Crane? It'll save the up and down the stairs and give him something to do besides homework. Ford sees the doctor tomorrow and I think he'll be cleared to get back to regular activity. Guthrie should be good to go, too, if he works with gloves on. Same with Daniel."

The mention of his name seemed to wake Daniel from a trance. He stood and stretched. "I'm hitting the hay. I'll tell Crane to wake me up if he needs anything."

As they all got up, Adam said, "Wait. Before I forget, since we don't know what we're dealing with, I don't want anybody leaving the ranch alone." He looked at Brian as he continued. "We go in pairs, or we don't go. Understood?"

Brian sighed. "No argument from me."

~~00oo00~~

The next day passed without incident. Adam drove Ford and Guthrie to the school bus stop and waited until they boarded before he returned the short distance to the ranch, with Brian taking the after school duty. As Hannah predicted, Dr. Meade cleared Ford of all restrictions. With precautions for their injured hands, Daniel and Guthrie helped as they could. All in all, daily chores and some small projects got done, but bigger projects would have to wait until the McFadden crew was back to full strength.

Having gotten more mobile with his crutches, Evan spent most of the day keeping an eye on and helping with Crane. Otherwise, he lounged on Daniel's bed immersed in 'Moby Dick,' taking the time to read out loud to and asking Crane for clarification and ideas for his report. He smiled when a couple of his questions went unanswered when Crane nodded off to sleep. Laid up as he was the last few days, Evan felt better being able to contribute in whatever small way he could. He even ate his dinner upstairs to keep Crane company. Later, when Daniel went up to bed, he found little brother asleep. Not wanting to wake Crane or Evan but wanting to be there in case either needed anything, he grabbed a sleeping bag and camped out on the floor between the two beds.

~~00oo00~~

Late the following afternoon Sheriff Charlie Lewis drove up to the Circle Bar 7 just as Adam, Brian, and Daniel called it a day. They shook hands and welcomed him into the house, where Hannah had just come downstairs and Evan, Ford, and Guthrie tackled their homework in the living room.

After pouring coffee for everyone, Hannah shooed Ford and Guthrie to Ford's room to continue their homework.

"Aw, Hannah, I'm old enough," Guthrie protested.

"Not this time, young man." She pointed upstairs.

"Adam?" the youngest whined.

The oldest replied with a terse, "Upstairs, both of you."

"Come on, Guthrie." Ford gathered his school materials and led the march upstairs.

"And close the door," Brian ordered.

Those assembled downstairs watched the pair trudge slowly to Ford and Evan's room and shut the door. They did not wait for the sound of the latch before getting down to business.

Charlie scanned his notebook before proceeding. "Okay, we're still looking into things, but … I wanted to let you know where we are at this point."

"Do you have any suspects yet?"

"Brian, let's hear Charlie out, okay?" Adam eyed his brother.

The sheriff regarded Brian. "Sorry. The short answer is no." He reached for his coffee and took a sip. "First, Crane's case falls within the jurisdiction of the Angels Camp police but they've asked us to help out, so that's why you've seen us and not them. I've been in touch with the police chief over there, and the thing that struck us was the personal nature of the crime."

Adam's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, personal?"

Charlie explained, "Where the assailant goes beyond the usual. For instance, if a person is assaulted and beat up, that's usually all there is to it. But instead of high-tailing it out of there, whoever did this took the time to force alcohol down Crane's throat and soaked him with it. That makes it more personal, and it's not normal."

Brian stood straighter. "You're damn right it's not normal! Neither is getting assaulted in the first place!"

"Bri!" Adam's verbal warning matched his icy glare.

Brian backed down and resumed his lean against the fireplace. His body language spoke frustration loud and clear. Hannah, Daniel, and Evan eyed both brothers but remained silent.

Charlie waited and continued. "Crane didn't say those guys were drunk. On the contrary, from what he said, they seemed very much in control. It's almost like they knew he's a stand-up guy with a good reputation and they were trying to make him look bad or discredit him in some way."

Adam's brow furrowed. "So you think they were after him and not just some random guy to rob?"

Charlie replied, "I don't know anything. We can only go by what we have to work with. But here, yes, my first impression is that he was targeted."

Brian opened his mouth to say something but stopped with a quick glance at Adam.

Charlie went over where the investigation stood. Angels Camp police had interviewed shopkeepers and passersby in the area and come up empty. However, as with Evan's incident at the fairgrounds, they hoped someone might remember something later and come forward. The sheriff said it was as if the assailants had the opportune time to strike, with either not many people around or at least those who were, were too preoccupied with their own errands to notice anything.

Daniel interrupted. "So the attack happened in broad daylight and nobody saw anything? That's hard to believe."

The sheriff pulled a typed form from a folder and reviewed it. He regarded Daniel. "From what Crane described to Will here in his statement, there was little warning, and even if passersby did notice three men walking into an alley, they probably thought little or nothing of it." Charlie sighed, glancing at the five McFaddens in turn. "Like it or not, that's pretty normal behavior. When any of us are on the street, I doubt we notice anything unless it's out of the ordinary."

Hannah corroborated, "Unfortunately, that's true."

Adam spoke. "Charlie, you mentioned some kids were arrested?"

"Yup. Those three kids were caught in the act and arrested, but their descriptions don't fit with the little Crane was able to tell us in terms of identification. Plus the timeline's off. Crane said it was about three thirty and those kids were in after-school detention, so they have an alibi. We're back at square one."

Brian threw up his hands. "Unbelieveable!"

Everyone paused a moment before Adam remarked, "I know Crane didn't really see the guys, but he did say one was tall with dark hair. Why aren't you looking for somebody matching that description?"

The sheriff chuckled and raised a brow.

It was now Adam's turn to raise his voice in frustration. "There's nothing funny about this, Charlie!"

The lawman retained a smile as he spoke. "Adam, you're right, but I have two men with that description right here in this room. Am I supposed to arrest you and Brian?"

Adam shook his head. "Sorry. I guess this whole thing is screwing with my thinking."

Guthrie appeared at the upstairs railing overlooking the living room. "Yeah, Adam, that sounds like the guy who tripped me. He was tall and had dark hair, too."

Adam's eyes widened. "Squirt, you were told to close the door!" He paused as a thought hit him. "What do you mean, the guy who tripped you?" He waved the youngest to come downstairs, adding, "Ford, you might as well come, too."

All looked at Guthrie with interest. Adam rose and motioned the youngest to take the vacated seat. He repeated, "Who tripped you?"

"This guy in town."

Charlie asked, "In Murphys?"

"Uh huh. Evan and me were running errands after school and …"

"Was he tripped on purpose?" Adam turned to Evan, who listened from the couch.

Evan explained, "I wasn't there when it happened. Guthrie went back to the hardware store for a box of nails and tripped on the way back. He told me about it but also said he was reading and not paying attention."

Guthrie defended himself. "No, Evan. I told you I was sort of watching where I was going and the guy was just sitting on the bench and put his foot out when I got there."

Adam asked, "Evan, why didn't you say anything at the time?"

Now it was Evan who felt attacked. He blurted out, "Because it didn't sound like anything important. Guthrie was reading while he was walking and admitted he wasn't paying attention and it might've been an accident. I figured maybe the guy didn't see Guthrie, either." Coming up for air, he continued, "Adam, you always say to give the other person the benefit of the doubt, and there seemed enough doubt to Guthrie's story, so I didn't think too much of it. Besides, Guthrie said the guy walked away and he didn't see him when he got up."

The eldest agreed. "Sorry, squirt, but it does sound like carelessness on your part, but I'll leave it to Charlie to decide." He turned to the sheriff. "What do you think? Just another accident, or is there something to it maybe?"

Charlie's brows knit together. "It was before any of this really started happening, right? Before the cinch broke on Evan's saddle?"

Evan replied, "Uh huh, the day before."

"So it's probably just coincidence like you thought. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to see if Guthrie can give us a good description, just in case. But I doubt it amounts to anything."

Guthrie interjected, "I remember what he looks like."

Brian reasoned, "But, like Charlie pointed out, there's a lot of us who are tall with dark hair. Adding color of eyes or a scar here or there probably won't help much."

Guthrie moped.

Adam squeezed his shoulder. "You did good, Guth." The eldest turned to the sheriff. "Anything else?"

"That's just about it." Charlie glanced at his notes. "There is one other odd thing I have to ask Crane about."

Hannah said, "He's asleep. I just checked on him. What is it?"

"As you know, we try to cover everything, no matter how unimportant it seems. I talked to the clerk Crane spoke to at the county assessor's office, and he said when they were done, Crane asked him what phone number their office might have for the state athletic commission. Crane told the guy he'd called the number in the phone book and left a couple of messages, but nobody got back to him. The clerk remembered it because no one's ever asked him that before. Do you know why Crane would be interested in that?"

Adam shook his head. "I have no idea. Bri? Daniel?"

Both shrugged their shoulders.

Evan paled. "Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I have to tell you."


	10. Chapter 10

Adam McFadden glanced at Evan, his tone all of a sudden impatient. The events of the last week had worn on his nerves. "We've already gone over that. Nobody's blaming you for Guthrie." Next, he turned to the sheriff. "Charlie, besides that last question for Crane, is that it?"

The lawman nodded. "For now."

Brian started, "What about Ev …?"

Evan interrupted, "Adam, it's not about Guthrie."

The second eldest sighed. He continued, "What about Evan's accident?"

Charlie said, "We're still working on it. Nothing conclusive yet."

Evan pleaded, "Adam …"

The eldest voiced his frustration, "Ev, you're beginning to sound like a broken record with the saddle again. Enough!"

The fifth brother pleaded, "It's important."

Hannah interceded. "Honey, let him talk."

"In a minute. We don't need to air our dirty laundry in front of Charlie." He rubbed his head. "Charlie, I'm sorry. We're all tired."

The sheriff gathered his things. "I understand. Too much going on."

"Damn straight." Brian walked with Adam and Charlie to the door.

"Sheriff, wait!" Evan's eyes welled. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

Adam's voice rose. "About what?!"

Hannah pleaded. "Honey, hear him out please." She sat on the couch beside her upset brother-in-law. Rubbing his back, she spoke in a gentle tone. "Calm down, Ev. What is it?"

Evan gasped, "It's all my fault. They said they were good. Crane said he wouldn't tell anybody. He promised."

Adam, Brian, and Charlie shared questioning glances with each other before approaching the couch. Adam knelt in front of Evan. "Who was good and what did Crane promise?"

Evan swallowed hard and composed himself. "Crane and the boxing guys. They said they were good, and Crane promised he wouldn't tell."

Adam rolled his eyes, the frustration creeping back. "Why is this like pulling teeth? What boxing guys?"

Before Evan could answer, Brian put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Let me." He sat on the coffee table, meeting Evan's gaze. "Just tell us from the beginning."

"I …" Evan took a breath. "It was the day Crane picked me up from school last week. We talked on the way to Angels Camp. He told me he didn't look at the budget yet but we couldn't afford a new saddle and that I should think about earning my own money to pay for what I wanted. So while he was getting groceries …" Evan's voice broke. "I shouldn't have gone …"

Hannah placated. "Gone where?"

Evan sighed. "I saw a sign to box for money if you stayed a couple of rounds with the champ and signed up."

Adam's voice rose as he did. "You what!"

Hannah paled and pulled Evan close. Charlie and Daniel moved nearer. The room was thick with shock.

Brian's eyes widened. "There's no way … You would've gotten your head bashed in."

Evan gulped. "I know. I heard it all from Crane." He pleaded, "Don't blame him. It's all my fault. I begged him not to tell. I knew how Adam would react."

An awkward silence followed as everyone shared uncomfortable glances. Adam's hand splayed across his mouth. Brian started to speak but shook his head. Hannah and Daniel were speechless.

Finally, Charlie spoke. "I know the guys Evan's referring to. They're an amateur boxer and his handler who go up and down the state. I'm not sure how they offer prize money but it might be for expenses. They're licensed by the state, so it's a state matter."

Brian looked from Charlie back to Evan. "Did Crane do anything?"

Calmer now, Evan started to roll his eyes but thought better of it and stopped. "Hell, yeah. He made a scene, telling the boxing guys I was underage, and got me out of it. They shook hands and said they were good. He got upset and chewed me out big time. He said he was gonna tell Adam, and I begged him not to." His voice quieted. "I guess he kept his word."

Adam sighed. "He did."

Evan asked, "So you won't blame him?"

Adam cogitated before speaking. "No. I might not like it, but Crane's an adult and made a decision. I'll have to respect his judgment."

Mute until now, Daniel voiced the elephant in the room. "Do you think they had something to do with all of this?"

Charlie shrugged. "Why would they? I'll talk to them, and if need be, the state athletic commission. First, though, I'll have to talk to Crane and see why he was trying to get in touch with them." He warned, "Don't get your hopes up. I'm guessing this is probably just a matter of reporting them, and like I said, it's a matter for the state. We'll look into it as much as we can, but we still have at least one assault case and possibly another one with no witnesses. That's our focus."

~~00oo00~~

Hannah came out of a dream content and smiling. Still in the twilight part of sleep where one could drop back into la-la-land without any effort or come clawing back to consciousness depending on the outside world, she opted for the former. Bundled under a comforter and quilt against the chill, she nonetheless reached out by habit for her favorite warmer. Not finding him, she logged one more notch up the awake pole, rolling on her side and extending her arm. Still not gaining her mark, she moved further toward his side of the bed, stretching but grabbing nothing but a handful of jumbled sheets. Frowning, she opened her eyes. She was alone.

Now fully awake, she listened. The house was still. She glanced at the clock: three fifteen – far from time to be up. Something wholly unseasonable came to mind: The children were nestled all snug in their beds, or rather, now, the cowboys were nestled all snug in their beds, except one. Curious, she got up, put on a robe, and entered the hall.

Looking over the railing, in the dim light she could just make out the sleeping forms of Brian and Guthrie on the pullout tucked under the stairs in the living room below. Again, she listened, the only sound the groan of the mattress as Brian slid onto his side, draping an arm over his little brother and pulling him close. In his sleep, Guthrie moved with him, letting himself be hauled into Brian's bear hug of an embrace. It was an act played out night after night, habitual in a confined space, overtly personal and affectionate. She smiled. This lot of brothers she had married into presented as rough and tumble on the outside as any other, but here was one of those intimate moments one would little expect.

Stepping carefully to avoid the creaky parts of the floor, Hannah made her way to the bathroom. It never failed: Nature's call demanded attention once one was vertical. Several minutes later, she entered the hallway again. Noticing the nearest door just ajar, she looked in. Ford and Evan lay in the familiar bunk beds. Careful to avoid the pile of crutches within arm's length of Evan's bottom bunk, she arranged Ford's jumbled quilt over him, a quiet "Thanks, Hannah" barely heard in grateful reply. She lightly brushed his hair and thought she noticed a hint of a smile.

Turning the doorknob to close the door, she moved on to the next room. Again, the door was open just enough to let in a thin stream of dim light from the hallway. Peaking in, she spied Adam reclining on the desk chair, his arms across his chest and his legs extended and crossed in front of him. He watched his brothers in the dark, his gaze seeming to focus more on Crane, moving to Daniel every so often. Finally, he stood. After a few steps to Daniel's side for a moment finishing with a light touch to the shoulder, he moved on to Crane, where he lingered. He took in his third brother's slightly shallow breathing, the binder on his ribs hindering a deeper breath. He touched the back of his hand to Crane's cheek and seemed relieved to find it cool. Hannah thought it odd as Crane had not run a temperature, but then again, it was a connection, that overt affection belying these sometimes loud, stubborn, and combative brothers.

As Hannah backed out of position, the sliver of illumination in the room darkened. How she had managed to not cast a shadow until now, she could not say, but Adam looked up and met her gaze. His expression that of a little boy found with an errant hand in the cookie jar, he squeezed Crane's arm and pulled the quilt to his brother's chest before stepping into the hall and soundlessly closed the door. Draping an arm around her and pulling her close, he led them back to their own room.

Ensconced in the safety of a snug bed and each other's arms, they rested for a few minutes. Mindlessly stroking Adam's hand, Hannah asked, "Worried about the boys?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. Couldn't sleep. Just kept thinking about everything that's happened, and how it could have been a lot worse. Guess I just want to make sure they're really okay." He sighed. "They drive me up a wall a lot of the time, but I don't know what I'd do without them." He pulled her closer. "Or you."

Hannah giggled. "You better include me, Mr. McFadden."

"That goes without saying." He sniffled and let out a breath.

"What?"

"I don't know. Maybe I have mixed feelings. Crane did what he thought was best, and I accept that. I would have knocked Evan upside the head for being so … for not thinking."

Hannah sounded hopeful. "But he took responsibility for it tonight."

"But not until he had no choice. We'd have found out once Charlie talked to Crane. There was no way to hide it anymore. And it sounded like Ev thought I'd blame Crane for the whole thing."

"Would you?"

Adam chuckled ruefully. "I don't know. If my temper got in the way, probably, and he wouldn't have deserved it. If anyone's at fault, it's Evan. He knows better."

"Yes, he does, and he realizes it now. And more important, I think, is how he tried to protect Crane." She turned to face him. "You trust him with so much, but we all have a lapse of judgment sometimes. Overall, he's a pretty responsible kid."

Adam sighed. "And if I'm gonna be honest, they all are – responsible, for the most part, I mean. Even Guthrie."

Hannah drew her finger on his arm. "So, Mr. McFadden, you must have done something right. I'd put any of you up against anybody any day."

Adam smiled. "You're not so bad yourself, Mrs. McFadden." He hugged her then turned somber. "But once again, my famous temper got the best of me, and I left Ev to stew in his own misery. I thought he deserved it, but it sounds like Crane gave him enough grief. He didn't need any more from me."

"So talk to him. He needs to hear it's okay. From you."

He kissed her lightly on the head. "What would I do without you?"

Hannah smiled. "You say that a lot. And I always answer, let's not find out."

The hushed tones quieted. Mollified, Adam yawned, his lids struggling to stay open as he gazed at Hannah. Smiling, she closed hers. Snug in her embrace, he felt free to do the same.


	11. Chapter 11

Crane stretched. It felt good but a brief moment before he groaned at a sharp pinch in his ribs. In his just-woke state, he had forgotten about the injury.

Entering the room, Daniel rushed to his brother's side. "Hey, take it easy, bro. Hannah said you shouldn't be stretching, bending, or twisting. You don't wanna bust another rib just from waking up."

Crane propped himself up on his elbows. "I won't." He grimaced. "I hope." He glanced at the clock: seven a.m. "You sleeping in?"

"Nope. Was just checking on you before breakfast." His brow knit in thought, Daniel noted, "You've been asleep since yesterday afternoon. Hope you're feeling better after all that rest."

"Better be." Crane paused to take inventory and grinned.

"What?"

"Headache's gone."

"Well, that's a good sign."

"Yeah. Gotta get up." Crane carefully sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Throw me a shirt, huh?"

Daniel looked him over. "Guess you need something loose with that binder." Pulling a sweatshirt out of the drawer, he said, "Let me help ya with this so you don't stretch too much."

Crane frowned. "Man, I've been dressing myself since before you were born."

"No argument there, superman. Just let me help ya, okay?"

Crane sighed. "That's not really a question, is it?"

"Nope."

"Fine." Resigned, Crane let Daniel pull the shirt on him. Even with the lack of gyration, it still hurt. He managed a tight smile. "Thanks."

Broaching no further argument from older brother, Daniel helped him with sweat pants and socks. "It'll be good to have everybody downstairs again." He cautioned, "But take it easy, okay? Just because you're feeling a little better …"

"Yes, dad." Crane stood but reached for the wall as a wave of lightheadedness hit him.

Daniel moved to steady him. "Maybe you _should_ stay in bed."

"Just a little dizzy. It'll pass. I need a change of scene." Crane gingerly sat down again and caught his breath. "Catch me up on everything. Are we still in the cattle business?"

"Yeah. Big doings, though."

"What?"

Crane listened as Daniel related details about the sheriff's visit the day before, Guthrie's accusations about his possible assailant, and Evan's admission. He sighed after Daniel finished. "Maybe I _should_ crawl back under the covers. Not sure I want to deal with any of this my first day out of bed."

~~00oo00~~

With Daniel pacing him, Crane took his time descending the stairs but was still out of breath by the time they reached the first floor.

Daniel urged, "Come on. Take a load off."

"Daniel, I'm not an invalid."

"No, but you _are_ hurt." Adam raised a brow. "I'd listen to Daniel before you have the rest of us on your case. Should you even be up?"

Crane sank into a chair. "I don't know. But I can't stay in bed forever."

"Thought I heard you." Hannah appeared beside Adam. "Maybe not forever, but at least until you're feeling better."

Crane asserted, "I am. Just a little lightheaded."

Adam and Hannah shared a skeptical glance. She spoke, "That could be from the pain meds. I hope you're not pushing it too soon. The instructions say you can move around as you feel up to it, but you really shouldn't be going up and down the stairs too much. Maybe camp out on the couch and take it easy."

Daniel still at his side, Crane started to rise. At a grimace, younger brother put an arm around Crane's waist in support, but older brother shrugged him off. "I can make it to the table."

Daniel backed off but stayed close on one side while Adam took the other. Crane met the eldest's gaze. "We have to talk."

"About what?"

Crane hesitated. "Evan. Daniel told me about yesterday." Damn, his nerves betrayed him, but he wanted to get this over with. No time like the present.

"When you're feeling better."

Crane insisted, "I feel fine."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Right."

Crane decided to let it go for the moment and focus on getting to the dining room. After a slow go, he made it to his chair. Once seated, he let everyone else wait on him, including Evan, who maneuvered the crutches like an old pro.

He watched Brian make the rounds with the coffee pot. Crane missed his drink of choice, and now that he was up, looked forward to it. Older brother passed him by, though, instead returning with a mug of … tea? Weak looking tea at that.

Adam and Ford set down heaping plates of pancakes, bacon, and eggs, but before Crane could reach for anything, Hannah put a bowl of oatmeal in front of him. As the others took their seats, he stared at it skeptically before regarding Hannah. "Tea and oatmeal?"

"Yep. You should eat a semi-bland diet until that binder comes off. Last thing you need is an upset stomach." Her eyes twinkled. "And don't forget, oatmeal will stick to your ribs."

Everyone stopped and held their collective breath. Crane felt under scrutiny. He paused for a moment, then grinned. "Good one, Hannah."

As his family burst into laughter, he tried but failed to suppress a chuckle. Ignoring the resulting stitch, he imagined globs of oatmeal literally sticking to his ribs. Picking up a spoon, he dove in.

~~00oo00~~

"Okay, Guthrie. Take a good look and tell us if you recognize anybody."

Sheriff Charlie Lewis focused the youngest McFadden's attention on six photographs he had laid out on the dining room table. Adam and Deputy Ed Sykes looked on.

The youngster studied the pictures. He started to point to one but stopped. "I think it's … No wait, this one …"

"Take your time," the sheriff urged. "You have to be sure."

Guthrie spent several minutes in rapt attention at his task, picking up and replacing all of the photos, rearranging them, comparing several side by side. Finally, frustrated, he sighed. "They _all_ look like the guy I saw."

Adam asked, "Can you identify just one?"

The twelve-year-old's shoulders slumped. "No." He looked at his oldest brother. "I'm sorry, Adam. I was sure I remembered what he looked like."

"Don't worry about it. You did the best you could." Adam ruffled his hair. "Why don't you go help Ford with the tack room."

Dejected, Guthrie stood. "Okay." He glanced at Charlie. "Sorry, Sheriff."

"It's okay. You gave it your best shot. It's hard to remember an exact face sometimes when you see it with ones that are similar, and you have to be positive." As the door closed behind Guthrie, Charlie eyed Adam. "I really didn't expect anything from this, but I'd be interested to see if Crane and Evan could pick out somebody from this lineup. One at a time."

In turn, Evan then Crane took only a short time to identify the tall, dark-haired man they had encountered in Angels Camp at the boxing sign-up table. After doing so, Crane noted, "But that doesn't really tell us anything, does it? I mean, we both saw the guy and here's his picture and we said, 'That's him.'" He shrugged. "That doesn't mean he and his buddy attacked us."

"You're right," Charlie replied. "But if you plan to lodge a complaint against them, you have the right guy."

Crane looked at the picture again. "I called the state athletic commission and left a couple of messages but never heard back from them. That's why I asked the clerk in San Andreas if he had a better number."

The sheriff offered, "I figured that's why you were asking, so I had Ed make a few calls."

The floor now his, Ed opened a small notebook. "Yeah, so I think Charlie already mentioned these guys operate all over the state. The one you identified is Thomas Oldfield. A few years ago he was a high-ranked amateur boxer who was known as 'Tommy Crusher.' His friend is his trainer and business partner, Larry Stokes. They're licensed to hold competitions and sign up whoever wants to go up against Oldfield. The state athletic commission was clear that the applicants had to be of age and pass a medical exam before stepping into the ring. If the person isn't a legal adult and doesn't present certification of medical clearance, they can't fight, and it's up to Oldfield and Stokes to enforce the rules. Unfortunately for them, as you found out, they didn't bother."

"Umm …" Crane began to speak but met Adam's gaze and stopped. "Adam, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Adam squeezed his shoulder, "and stop beating yourself up. You did what you had to do, and I think Evan's learned his lesson."

Crane stared at the table. Reassured by Adam's words, he still had to see this through. "Thanks." He regarded the deputy. "Ed, you said 'unfortunately for them.' Why? I haven't made a complaint yet."

The deputy replied, "Doesn't matter. A couple other people did."

Adam asked, "Who?"

Crane's countenance registered realization. "There were people watching. Guess I got a little loud."

Ed continued. "So the police in Angels Camp got a couple of complaints about these guys for signing up a kid, and the chief called the state athletic commission. He found out they were already on probation for prior rule violations, so any complaints automatically shut them down until the investigation is complete."

Adam interjected, "So they're left with no way to earn a living until then."

Charlie replied, "That's about the size of it."

Just then, Brian entered the room. "I heard that last part. Seems it might be enough reason for them to go after the ones they think caused it."

Charlie held up a hand. "Now hold on, Brian, let's not go jumping to conclusions! One probably has nothing to do with the other."

"But it could," Brian concluded in disgust.

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Brian grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Just let me get my hands on them …"

"Enough, Bri!" Adam's eyes blazed. "What Charlie's saying is we can't prove anything. There are no witnesses as far as we know."

The sheriff agreed. "That's right. And like I said before, it's a state matter and out of our jurisdiction. And it's still the complainants' words against Oldfield's and Stokes' and probably won't matter a hill of bean if you can't prove it."

Crane watched the verbal sparring with interest. He regarded Adam and Charlie in turn. "I can prove it."

"Even if you did lodge a complaint, it's still your word against theirs. I imagine the state would require hard evidence. We would." Charlie sighed. "You're talking about possibly revoking their license."

Adam cupped the back of Crane's neck. "It was a good try."

Crane shrugged off his oldest brother's touch. Agitated, he rose. "I _told_ you, I can prove it." He closed his eyes and reached for the chair as the room spun.

Adam and Brian closed ranks around him. "Sit down and take it easy."

Crane tried once more to stand but met resistance. Breathless but determined, his voice barely above a whisper, he insisted, "I told you I can prove it. Where's Daniel?"

Adam's eyes widened. "Daniel? What's he got to do with this?"

At a nod from Charlie, Ed had pen at the ready to take notes.

Crane rubbed a hand across his face. "Don't be so jumpy. I just need him to get me something."

Brian offered, "He wasn't in the barn."

Adam thought. "I'm not sure where he went. Maybe he's upstairs. What do you need?"

Crane took a breath. "The file folder in the top center drawer of the desk in our room."

With a look from Adam, Brian turned on his heel and could be heard taking the stairs two at a time. A minute later, the second oldest returned, followed by Daniel, who handed the folder to Crane. He looked through it and produced a folded piece of paper and gave it to Charlie. "That's the contract Evan signed."

The sheriff took his time examining it.

Impatient, Adam prodded, "Well? Is that what you need?"

"Maybe. But let me remind you again, it's out of our jurisdiction." Charlie held up the paper. "This could be the smoking gun to nail them for signing up Evan, but don't get your hopes up any further than that."

Brian steamed. "Come on, Charlie, how much more do you need?"

His patience wearing thin, the sheriff glared. "It sounds nice and pat to say these guys are responsible for assaulting Crane and possibly tampering with Evan's saddle, but like when we brought down Buck and Tobey, it's all circumstantial until we have proof. We still don't have any witnesses, and as far as my department is concerned, we have one or more assault cases that are still our primary focus and anything else is just a distraction from it."


	12. Chapter 12

As the family spent quiet time that evening, Guthrie moped by the fireplace. His back to everyone, he poked at the logs, moving a spent one to the side. As he placed another on the fire, he moved out of the way as a hiss and sputter of sparks drew Adam's attention.

He set aside his ranch journal. "You need to be careful with that, squirt."

"I know."

Adam raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Hannah at the dejected response. He approached the fireplace. "What's up, sport?"

"Nothin'."

"You sure?"

"Uh huh."

Adam knelt down next to him. "Does it have something to do with those photos the sheriff showed you? You've been pretty quiet since he left."

"Maybe."

Adam pulled Guthrie close. "You did the best you could."

The youngest shrugged. "But it wasn't good enough."

The eldest paused. He forgot sometimes how he himself had tried at twelve to contribute to the family, how he could be so sure of his ability at something yet fall flat on his face. And there Guthrie was now. He was capable of so much, and Adam often felt wistful at acknowledging how fast his baby brother was growing. It would not be long before he reached adulthood. Adam sighed. He needed to grab those moments while he still could. "How about we go to the movies tomorrow after chores, just you and me?"

Guthrie processed the idea. With so many of them, one-on-one time with Adam was a rarity, and with money tight, an outing like the movies even rarer. "Really?"

"Yup. We'll ride in by ourselves and let Brian and Hannah drop Ford off on the way to Doc Meade's."

The mention of the doctor's name grabbed Crane's ear. "Who has to see the doc?"

"You do." Hannah said. "I was concerned about the dizziness and called Doc to see if he could see you tomorrow. Sorry, guess I forgot to mention it when you woke up from your nap."

Crane sighed in resignation. Maybe it was for the best after all. "Okay." A thought struck him. "I thought Doc only had hours on the first Saturday of the month."

Hannah winked. "You're special."

~~00oo00~~

After dropping Ford at the library for tutoring duties, Brian, Hannah, and Crane drove to Doc Meade's office. An old family friend from way back, the physician had taken a special interest in the McFadden boys after their parents' passing. Although Doc still made the occasional house call, the office visit this day gave Crane a break from the house, where he had rested up since the assault five days before.

The physician's gentle prodding along his rib cage drew sharp intakes of breath from Crane. "Those ribs are going to be sore for a while yet, so continue to take it easy. Add activity as you feel up to it, but don't overdo it."

Crane grimaced as Doc picked up the binder. "Is there any way I can get out of wearing that thing? It's too uncomfortable."

"Might be, but it usually helps." Doc thought a moment. "Wear it for another couple of days and try sleeping without it. If you feel okay and the new meds work, chuck it after that."

The suggestion buoyed Crane. Hannah noticed as he joined her and Brian in the waiting room. She asked, "Feeling better?"

"Sort of."

Brian smirked. "Good. I have a whole slew of work waiting for ya."

"Bring it on. It'd be better than laying around the house all day." Noticing Hannah's raised brow, Crane acknowledged the obvious. "Guess I'll work my way up to it."

~~00oo00~~

Famished, the trio entered the café. For a Saturday mid-afternoon, it was more crowded than usual. Marie looked up from taking an order and waved a hello before grabbing menus and bustling to the corner table where they sat.

"Look what the cat drug in. Haven't seen you all in days." Marie regarded Crane. "You're looking better."

"Thanks."

"Won't be long before you and that Whitman girl will be dancing up a storm at the dance next month."

Hannah made inquiring eyes at Crane. "First I'm hearing about that. Which Whitman?"

Marie noted, "There are almost as many of them as there are of you boys."

Brian offered, "I've got my eye on Jenny Whitman. Not quite your type, bro."

"And Cindy's a steady with Luke Spriggs. They double-date with Ford and Cleo occasionally." Hannah counted down out loud. "The twins are too young, so that leaves Sarah or Amy."

Marie interjected, "And Sarah just started seeing Richie Vance, so it must be Amy."

Crane followed the speculation on his love life – or lack thereof – with gaped fascination. Finally, he spoke. "Geez, all that from walking down the street with her one day?" He rolled his eyes. "I'd hope everybody would have a lot more interesting stuff to talk about."

Brian quipped, "Jenny told me Amy's on the lookout for a husband. Down the street can become down the aisle real fast if you don't watch out."

Hannah elbowed the second eldest in the ribs. "And what's the matter with real fast?"

Crane protested, "Whoa, Bri! Can we please put the roast on the plate and not on me?"

A loud laugh at a table on the other side of the room drew Marie's attention back to business. "Speaking of roast, we have a really good roast beef au jus today. Shall I bring three?"

"Sure, but make it two." Hannah explained, "Crane and I will split one."

The third eldest raised a brow in surprise. "We will?"

"Uh huh. Gotta watch what you eat until you're done with that binder for good. Remember?"

Crane raised his hands in surrender. Protesting was not worth the trouble.

Marie asked, "And coffee all around?"

Without missing a beat, Hannah replied, "Tea for me and Crane."

Brian grinned as Marie disappeared. "Another reason for chucking that binder as soon as possible, little bro – you get to make your own food decisions again!"

Before Crane could react, a voice at the next table fell right in step. "Lucky you, McFadden. Soon you won't need a nursemaid anymore. Maybe then you'll get up the gumption to show me what you're made of."

Three McFadden heads turned to behold Tommy Crusher and Larry Stokes sitting an arm's length from them, a self-satisfied smirk on Crusher's face.

"Watch it, mister," Brian warned.

Crane focused on his brother. "Let it go, Bri."

Hannah looked between the two of them. "Yes, please let's just enjoy our lunch."

Crusher kept on. "Yeah, you heard the lady. Might as well enjoy your lunch. Don't want to upset her or the coward."

Crane stiffened and blew out a breath.

Stokes grabbed his partner's arm and pleaded, "Tommy, enough! Don't we have enough problems?"

Crusher shook off Stokes' hold and spoke louder. "Yeah, Larry, old boy, we do have problems. And that weasel's the cause of it."

Brian ignored Hannah's imploring look to respond to Crusher. "Actually, he hasn't had time to make his complaint yet. Seems other people did. But when he does, you're finished."

The boxer rose halfway before being pulled back into his seat by Stokes. "I don't know who you are, ace, but nobody threatens me. I shoulda flattened the skinny one when I had the chance."

Brian stared him down. "Seems you already did."

Hannah gripped Brian's forearm. "Brian, please let it go."

"Sorry, Hannah." Brian was now halfway out of his chair. "Maybe we'd better take this outside."

Crane stood, diverting his brother's attention to him. "This is my fight, Bri, and I'm not taking it." He gripped Brian's shoulder for all he was worth. "And neither are you." Crane glanced at Crusher and Stokes before addressing his brother again. "They're responsible for their own problems. We'll let the state athletic commission finish the job. No sense getting our hands dirty."

Brian grinned. "But I like getting my hands dirty. Kinda been waitin' for this."

"Brian, please."

Hannah's tone caused Brian pause. The brothers made eye contact with their sister-in-law and each other and sat down. "This one's for you, Hannah." Addressing Crusher, the second eldest added, "There'll be another time and place."

The boxer smirked. "Sure, ace. But my beef's not with you. It's with that skinny coward there you call a brother."

Marie brought the McFaddens' lunch and set it down. She eyed Crusher and Stokes. "I don't appreciate the rude behavior. The door's over there."

Brian quipped, "And don't let it hit your ass too hard on the way out."

Crusher jumped up, addressing Marie. "Grandma, we have as much right to be here as anybody else." He looked at Brian. "And we're ready to order."

Brian jumped up. "Look, buddy, I suggest you listen to the lady and leave. No one wants a scene here."

"Seems like we have a scene already." Crusher's eyes bored through Crane's back before he regarded Brian. "If you're the one I have to go through to get to your brother, let's go."

Hannah, Crane, and Stokes all stood as Brian and Crusher left their places.

Hannah looked at Crane and said firmly, "You stay put." Without losing a beat, she walked into the middle of the Brian-Crusher stare-down. "Gents, I suggest you both stop this nonsense. It's not the time and especially not the place."

"Hannah, get out of the way!" Brian ordered.

Crusher grinned. "Ha! A lady ref. At least somebody in this family's got some nerve. Too bad it ain't skinny there."

Crane spoke. "Leave her alone, Crusher."

The boxer turned. "You calling me out, skinny? It's about time."

Maintaining her position, Hannah implored, "Crane?!"

The third eldest moved closer but stopped when Marie blocked his path.

Crusher smirked. "Still hiding behind the ladies, huh, coward? Might as well go home and put on your own skirt."

Crane's dander finally raised, he sidestepped Marie. Brian moved to block Crane's way, and Hannah kept herself between her brothers-in-law and Crusher. The tension thick, some of the younger male patrons in the café shouted to Brian and Crusher to stand down. One or two positioned themselves with Hannah, trying to deescalate the situation.

Just then, the door to the café opened. Into the fray walked Adam and Guthrie. Adam's voice boomed, catching everyone by surprise. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Guthrie's gaze landed on Crusher. Eyes wide, he pointed at the boxer and shouted, "Adam, that's the guy!"


	13. Chapter 13

Taken by surprise, Tommy Crusher eyed Guthrie. "Oh, you again. Like I told ya, twerp, ya need to watch where you're goin'."

"Why, you …" Guthrie's words dropped off as he rushed Crusher. Instinctively, his two eldest brothers moved toward the twelve-year-old with Adam grabbing him around the waist and hoisting him off the floor just before he reached his target. "Adam, let me go!"

With Guthrie safely out of the way, Brian addressed the boxer. "So you attacked my baby brother?"

"Enough, Bri!" Adam deposited Guthrie beside Hannah and blocked Brian's advance. "I'll do this my way."

"Sometimes your way's not much different than my way, so why don't we just get on with it!"

The eldest pulled rank. "Let it go! I'll take care of this."

Crusher laughed. "So we have more of the &#% ! McFaddens? Good. The only one I've seen with any guts so far was that kid brother who wanted to fight. Which one of you's gonna stand up and be a man?"

Stokes pulled at his partner's arm. "Come on, Tommy. We don't need any more trouble."

Crusher shook free. "Back off!"

With the shifting tide of potential antagonists, the packed café had quieted somewhat, everyone's attention on Adam and Crusher, who faced each other. With a glance toward Hannah, who had one arm draped through Crane's and the other around Guthrie, a stone-faced Adam demanded, "Stay away from my family or you'll answer to me. Is that clear?"

Crusher raised an eyebrow. Over a couple of seconds, his smirk morphed to a broad grin. Barely containing a laugh, he replied, "Sure, dad. Whatever ya say." Turning, he spoke to Stokes. "Do you believe this &#% ! guy?"

Before Crusher could react, Adam spun him around and slammed a hard right into the boxer's jaw.

~~00oo00~~

Having left the café after the ruckus, the McFadden crew arrived home in two vehicles. Daniel and Evan met them at the gate. When they got out, Daniel noticed Adam holding an ice pack to his right knuckles. "What happened to you?"

Awestruck, Guthrie enthused, "Ya shoulda seen it, Daniel! Adam socked the guy in the jaw and sent him flying!"

"What guy?"

"The guy who tripped me. Told ya it wasn't my fault."

"We don't know that for sure, squirt," Crane said as he wrapped an arm around Guthrie's shoulder and regarded Daniel with a grin. "But it sure was fun to watch."

"Sure was, but I'd've liked my own shot at him," Brian admitted. "Maybe one of these days."

"There won't be any more fighting!" Adam announced over everyone. "Enough's enough! We'll let the law handle it."

Brian was not happy. "Oh come on, Adam, Charlie as much as told us he couldn't do anything about it."

"Wrong," Hannah clarified. "What he said was it was still under investigation."

"Investigation, smestigation. Sometimes you have to take things into your own hands," Brian countered.

Crane shook his head in disgust. "And become vigilantes? No thanks."

"You of all people should talk! You were ready to pop him one just like I was," Brian said.

"Yeah, okay, I admit he got to me."

"And then where would you be – back in the hospital again!"

"Okay, I said enough!" Adam sighed. "We're done with this, so let it lie."

Evan shared an amused look with Daniel, who asked, "I know you can go on and on, but can we have the keys?"

Adam gaped in surprise. "Did you hear what I said? No one's going anywhere."

Evan pursed his lips to keep from laughing, while Daniel inquired, "Okay, dad. But did you forget something?"

The five just returned from town shared inquisitive looks and shrugs.

"Nope, we took our lunch to go," Brian replied.

Hannah's eyes went wide. "Ford."

Evan quipped, "Touche."

Daniel explained, "He called before and wasn't sure if you remembered to pick him up or not, and we didn't have a way to get him, so…"

"Guess y'all were too wrapped up in the doings in town and forgot," Evan continued.

Brian started to get in the truck. "I'll go with you."

Hannah jingled the keys to the jeep in front of Brian. "Nope, you stay here and cool down. I'll go with Daniel."

~~00oo00~~

"Sorry, Ford." Adam's sheepish tone raised with his brow as he regarded Brian. "Guess we were otherwise engaged and forgot."

Ford shrugged. "It's okay. I walked to the café when the library closed, and Marie told me what happened. Wish I was there to see it."

Adam rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you weren't."

The family sat around the table with an improvised dinner of sandwiches and chips. The youngest four ate heartily, but the adults were subdued.

Between bites, Evan asked, "So what's the next step in all of this?"

Brian replied, "You heard big brother. We sit on the sidelines like a bunch of old biddies and wait to see what the law does."

" _Oh, come on, Bri!"_

"No, you come on, Adam. He deserved what he got!" Brian opined, "You're having all the fun in this!"

"Fun?! Fun?!" Adam was apoplectic. "Only you would call losing my temper and punching somebody out 'fun,' whether he deserved it or not!"

All went quiet and reflective for a moment until a small voice at the other end of the table said, "I thought it was fun."

Hannah playfully slapped Guthrie on the forearm. "You would. You're twelve! Hush."

Crane's countenance brightened, a devilish twinkle in his eyes. "Well, it _was_ kind of … fun."

Hannah tried to hide a grin as she spoke. "You hush, too."

Adam threw a roll at Crane. "Maybe you're right. It was kind of … satisfying."

"I knew you liked it!" Brian squeezed the oldest's shoulder.

Adam warned, "But that doesn't mean …"

Daniel laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Evan offered, "I think we get the drift."

Guthrie feigned a serious Adam adult voice. "No waiting at the school bus alone. No going anywhere without somebody else along. No going off the ranch. No fun – ever!" He laughed.

Quiet until now, Ford noted, "It isn't anything to laugh about. Adam's only doing what he thinks is best."

Daniel lightly punched Ford in the arm. "Sure, Ford, until everybody forgets you."

Before Ford could respond, the phone rang. "I'll get it."

Evan grinned. "Saved by the bell."

Adam cleared his throat. "We can make light of what happened today, but I think we all know we have to be careful. That's all I'm saying."

Ford returned to the dining room. "It's for you, Adam."

"Who is it?"

"The sheriff."

Brow raised, Adam got up to take the call. The rest of the family trailed him into the living room.

"Hi, Charlie." Adam listened. "Uh huh. Where is it at this point?"

Evan perked up when Adam mentioned his name.

"What about the kid at the fairgrounds? … Okay, but wasn't …?"

Crane was close enough to the receiver to hear Charlie updating Adam on the case. Hmm, what was the point unless he had something new to share?

Adam glanced at the family. "Yeah, of course we can give statements. … Hannah, Brian, Crane, then me and Guthrie. Uh huh, lots of people were there."

Brian remembered the statement Crane gave to the deputy just a few days ago. Sounded like one was needed for today, too.

Adam's voice raised. "What! Charlie, you can't be serious!"

Hannah noticed her husband's expression cloud, disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah, I know we're friends." Adam paced. Protestation gave way to resignation. "Yeah, okay. I'll get Crane right on it."

Everyone glanced at Crane. He shrugged as if to say, 'I don't know.'

The eldest sighed. "Okay. … Of course I don't like it but it's probably best that way. … I'll be there soon. Yeah. Bye."

Adam hung up the phone and stared out the window. It was almost dark. Just as well; it matched his mood. "Unbelievable."

Hannah approached. "What?"

Adam pulled her close. "This whole thing. It just gets crazier." He gathered his thoughts. "Crane, see if you can get hold of Dave Schelling."

"On a Saturday night? 

"I don't care if it's three in the morning. Find him and ask him to get to San Andreas as soon as he can."

Crane processed the strange request. "Where in San Andreas?"

"The sheriff's office."

"Okay. And you need a lawyer because …?"

Adam threw up his hands. "You're the smart one – figure it out!"

Crane shot back, "I don't read minds. What am I supposed to tell him?"

Adam ignored the query. He grabbed his jacket and the keys to the jeep. "Hannah, I need you and Daniel to drive me to San Andreas." He pointed at Brian. "And you stay here. Don't you dare leave the house!"

Daniel looked confused. "What are we gonna do in San Andreas?"

His impatience growing, Adam explained, "You're not doing anything except dropping me off and coming back home."

Hannah countered, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it doesn't make any sense! That's the point, none of it makes any sense!"

As Adam neared the door, Hannah and Daniel shrugged into their jackets and hurried to follow. Crane called after him again. "What am I supposed to tell Dave?"

Adam blew out a breath. "Tell him Crusher filed a criminal complaint against me for assault and I'm going to surrender myself to the sheriff rather than having Charlie come here to arrest me."


	14. Chapter 14

A disgruntled but resigned Adam found Charlie at the front desk busy with paperwork. Indicating a pair of handcuffs on the desk, the eldest McFadden asked, "Those for me?"

"Nope. Why would they be?"

Adam's tone dripped sarcasm. "You're gonna arrest me, remember?"

"That's not what you're here for."

Confusion enveloped Adam. "But, you said … I have a call in to Dave Schelling to get here as soon as he can."

Charlie stood. "No need. You were upset and misunderstood what I was trying to say on the phone, so I thought it best that you come down so I could explain."

Eyes narrowed, Adam followed Charlie into his office and took a seat in front of the sheriff's desk. "It's not every day you hear you're under arrest."

Charlie leaned back in his chair and put his feet up. "But you're not – at least not yet. I was just giving you a heads-up. There's a process to all of this."

"Process?"

The sheriff spoke matter-of-factly. What was routine to him was not for his constituents. "Crusher rushed over here this afternoon and signed a criminal complaint against you. That means he had at least one witness, and from what I heard from Will after he went to investigate, there were a lot more."

Adam smirked recalling the encounter a few hours before. "Yeah, the place was packed, and God help me for saying so, but the guy deserved it."

"I don't doubt that, but …"

Adam stood abruptly, his temper flaring. "Oh come on, Charlie! With that Crusher fella, it's inevitable, isn't it?! One of us is gonna wind up in jail. Like you said, the whole town saw it."

The older man swung his feet to the floor and sat up straight in his chair. Old friend of Adam's or not, his posture signalled the authority of his office. He waited for Adam to sit down before continuing. "Nothing's inevitable. It's up to the prosecutor. Anybody can file a private complaint if they're a witness or have a witness, but it's up to the prosecutor's office to decide whether there's really a case."

"So …?"

"Like I said, I just wanted to give you a heads-up – as a friend, you know?" The sheriff sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have called, but I didn't want to have to surprise you in case the prosecutor issued a warrant for your arrest."

Adam took a deep breath. "Okay. I appreciate it."

Charlie removed a paper from a folder and looked it over. "He says Brian provoked him and he was just defending himself and then you stepped in and hit him. True?"

"I don't know who started it. They were about to square off when I got there." Adam thought back to the afternoon's events. "Then Guthrie identified him and that jerk mouthed off to him, and all hell broke loose." He paused. "I guess my temper got the best of me, again."

Charlie sat back. "I'm no lawyer but it sounds like reasonable provocation."

Adam nodded. "Something was bound to happen sooner or later, whether it was me or Brian. And he's wound tighter than a coil of wire."

"Just be careful. From what I've heard, this guy is itching for a fight. He wants Crane but'll take on any of you. Unfortunately, you gave him what he wants, and he came running here."

"Yeah, like a coward. He can give it but can't take it." Adam thought a minute. "So where does this leave us?"

"If the prosecutor decides to press charges, we'll process you and probably release you on your own recognizance. But, like everything else, the investigation could take a while. I know we're not moving fast enough for you on the other stuff, but we're doing the best we can. I just need you guys to be patient and keep on the down low."

Adam eyed Charlie. "Sometimes that's easier said than done."

~~00oo00~~

The ride home from dropping Adam at the sheriff's office was a quiet one for Hannah and Daniel. What was there to say? But, dampened spirits turned almost giddy when told they needed to return to San Andreas and bring Adam home.

The next several weeks rolled by with no further word from the sheriff's office, or sightings of Crusher. But Adam was far from ready to lower the stiff vigilance he had imposed.

Still on crutches, Evan returned to school two weeks after his accident, ferried by the McFadden taxi service. Adam and Hannah drove all three younger boys to school each morning while Brian and Daniel picked them up. And much to Evan's delight, the prior good-natured teasing did indeed ring true. His hobbling about attracted the attentions of the female set, and that first week Evan took center stage at the dinner table regaling the family with tales of reverse chivalry. Always a popular student, he now joked about how his imagined little black book rivaled Brian's.

What with all the feminine attention lavished on Evan, Ford found his own efforts to help his brother unneeded but not unnoticed. It took no time at all for the bashful sixth brother to be overwhelmed with phone numbers and requests for tutoring – one-on-one.

"Atta boy, Ford. Enjoy it while you can," Brian remarked one night at dinner.

"He can't," Evan teased. "Cleo's not happy. And if Cleo's not happy, Ford's miserable."

"Send them my way. I'm not that much older," Daniel quipped.

Red as a beet, Ford rolled his eyes as Guthrie blew air kisses his way. He groaned when Crane said he should face the fact he was irresistible to the ladies. Finally fed up, he rose and stomped off when Adam echoed Crane, adding the McFadden boys as a whole seemed to have no problem attracting female attention.

"Hope you're all proud of yourselves," Hannah chastised them. Finding Ford in the barn currying a horse, she noted most high school boys would be grateful for all the attention but she was proud of him for not wanting to upset Cleo.

"It's not just that," he told her. "I want things to be back to normal, before any of this happened. Then things'll settle down for all of us."

His wish came true in some respects. Each passing day brought cautious optimism.

Not wanting to jinx the newfound quiet, the McFaddens as a whole stayed close to the ranch, venturing out as little as possible. As a result, the litany of ranch chores and projects almost disappeared.

Crane made his complaint to the state athletic commission and was told they would look into the matter, but he should not expect to hear back from them. He rolled his eyes at the state bureaucracy but felt lighter with that chore off his list, given it was all he could really do. His injuries healed, and he received medical clearance to return to work. The psychological scars from the attack remained, however, as he tensed up if someone approached him from the rear. That, Hannah knew, needed work, and she made a note to mention it to Doc Meade if it did not get better.

As Evan's physical therapy progressed, he was able to discard the crutches and work his way to sitting a saddle again. Female attention ebbed after a while, but not totally. Much to Daniel's delight, he introduced him to a girl who played guitar, and they spent time strumming together on the porch, mixing music with laughs and enjoying each other's company.

It was only a matter of time, though, before Brian felt the itch again. He had accepted the strictures Adam set down out of concern for the safety of his family, but the long quiet and move to normalcy stoked his frustration at being holed up for too long. Not wanting to make a scene, he matter-of-factly told Adam not to include him in any plans for the coming Saturday night.

"But you know how it is right now," the eldest reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, but it's been quiet and I have a life to live. I won't get into any trouble."

That might be so, Adam pointed out, but it had a way of finding Brian.

"I'll be careful, I promise," Brian insisted. "But I'm going."

And so he did, without incident, that Saturday, and the next, and the next. After that, much to Ford's satisfaction, the McFaddens slowly but surely returned to a normal routine. Evan finished physical therapy and was back to riding and rodeo, and all three younger boys rode the bus to school. Ford took on more tutoring clients, and with the expansion of time and effort started charging for his services, being sure to leave enough time for family, chores, and of course, Cleo. Hannah noticed Crane became less jumpy as he too moved on from the attack but still hesitated to run errands alone, often seeking her out for company. She was confident that too would get better with time.

~~00oo00~~

One Saturday afternoon Charlie paid a visit.

"Haven't seen you in a dog's age," Adam greeted him, "and I'm not sure I'm happy to see you now."

The sheriff feigned hurt feelings. "Thanks. So much for friends. But I know where you're coming from."

Adam smiled knowingly. "If the shoe was on the other foot?"

"Yeah, something like that. But I have news."

They went inside and gathered over coffee with Hannah, Brian, and Crane at the dining room table.

Brian noted dryly, "You don't have cuffs out. Does that mean Adam's not under arrest?"

"Bri …"

"It's a legitimate question, Adam. Brian's just saying out loud what we're all thinking," Hannah offered.

All eyes on him, Charlie steeled under the attention but quipped, "Look, this is a friendly visit."

"I hope so," Brian replied.

"It is, and correct, Adam's not under arrest, and he's not gonna be. The prosecutor was going to refer charges but nobody seems to know where Crusher is. And without the complainant, there's no case, so the complaint was dismissed." Charlie addressed Adam. "You're in the clear."

Adam raised his arms in victory. "Yes!" He slapped Charlie on the back. "With news like that, come around more often."

The sheriff noted, "I will. We haven't gone fishing in a long time."

"We'll have to do something about that. We're pretty caught up around here," Adam replied.

Brian glanced at a quiet Crane and asked, "What about the rest of it?"

Charlie turned serious. "Unfortunately, there's nothing new to report. Both my department and the Angels Camp police have come up empty, and believe me, we've followed up every lead."

"So he just gets away with it." The statement left a bad taste in Brian's mouth.

Charlie reminded him, "We can't prove anything. We've been over that. I'm sorry."

Brian rose. "You haven't seen sorry." He locked eyes with Crane for a moment. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Crane shook his head. "Just let it go. You heard Charlie."

"That's it? You're just gonna curl up under a rock? Unbelievable!" Brian huffed out of the room, grabbing his jacket and car keys from the desk. He shouted back, "I'm not taking this lying down," before the door slammed behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

He stared into an empty void. Well, empty save the glass of amber fluid in front of him. The narrow frame of reference had not extended far for the last half hour. Finally, yet again, he reached for it, picked it up, sighed, put it down. The glass remained full less his first bare swallow thirty minutes before.

He rubbed his brow. Why did he find it so hard to put it all behind him as the others had? He knew he should. Life had for the most part returned to normal. Oh yeah, a few reminders of the last few months remained: occasional hesitancy on one brother's part, but he was cautious on a normal day; a bit more watchfulness by another, although his teenaged brashness remained intact; more mindfulness by all of them when bid to be careful. So, events had changed them all in subtle ways that might last as the recent past blurred. But, he reckoned, with experience comes maturity, and that was not necessarily a bad thing. Damn, if only lessons could be learned without the hard knocks.

A slap on his back interrupted his thoughts.

"See all you boys at church tomorrow. Be ready to work."

A quick glance and nod answered the reminder before transfixed eyes returned to his beer. He picked it up and brought it to his lips. Ugh! It was warm.

"A penny for your thoughts."

Startled, Brian looked up to see Marie.

"You're taking root there. Want to talk about it?"

"No, it's okay."

"You sure? I don't think I've ever seen you so down in the dumps." She homed in on his glass. "I'll get ya a cold one on the house."

Brian became more aware of his surroundings. It was the slow part of the afternoon between the lunch and dinner crowds, and he was alone at the bar. He straightened. "No, that's okay. Just a glass of water."

Marie's eyes widened. "Water? You _are_ Brian McFadden, right?"

The gentle humor brought a sheepish smile. "Last I looked."

The water appeared and he gulped. He had not realized how parched he was. Thinking things through came easy for Adam and Crane, but was hard work for him, at least now. His thirst slaked, it finally hit him. He fancied himself the physical protector of his family and had failed. Well, maybe not really failed. Sure, he could not be everywhere, and circumstances being beyond his control on this one left his brand of justice wanting. He could not make it right. Damn. But, in Brian McFadden's personal playbook, that was failure.

~~00oo00~~

Work clothes became Sunday best the next day. Lunch in the church hall followed the morning service before everyone broke into crews for the annual workday. Despite protestations from some that the Sabbath should be a day of rest, the pastor reasoned doing the Lord's work was permissible and necessary – indeed, ranchers still had God's creatures to look after – and keeping the church clean and in good repair was a necessity. And the congregation's working together extended good cheer and fellowship into a day-long event. That is, until a stranger showed up.

Well, not a total stranger perhaps, but to some a controversial figure just the same. After an absence of some months, Larry Stokes slipped into the service that morning unnoticed by the McFaddens. Being a man of little means, his everyday dress blended in with everyone else's this day. He smiled shyly to those who greeted him but kept his distance from the seven brothers and one female who occupied an entire pew down front.

When the pastor noted several visitors, Stokes did his best to hide behind the man in front of him so as not to be seen by craning necks. After the service, the pastor bade him stay and partake of the community meal and share in the work. Hesitant at first, he consented as his hunger pangs convinced him otherwise.

Hannah was the first to spot him. She whispered to Adam, "Isn't that …?

"Yeah."

The quiet exchange simultaneously caught Brian's, Crane's, and Evan's attention, and they looked in the direction Hannah had indicated.

Evan's eyes narrowed. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Not having made Stokes' acquaintance, Daniel replied with a grin, "Eating, same as the rest of us."

Ford chuckled.

"It's no laughing matter, you two," Adam admonished.

"Yeah, why _is_ he here?" Brian wondered out loud. He started to rise. "I'm gonna find out."

Hannah grabbed his arm. "Brian, please, don't."

Ford asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Crane replied. "Bri, sit down. This isn't the place."

Brian wriggled from Hannah's grasp only to be met with Adam's full height. "Crane's right. We'll take care of this somewhere else."

"Take care of what?" Ford's inquiring expression grew wide-eyed. "You mean …"

"Yeah, that's one of the guys." Evan stared hot pokers in Stokes' direction.

Aware of eight pairs of McFadden eyes on him, Stokes looked up.

Ford remarked, "He looks scared."

Crane averted his gaze.

Brian spoke to him. "You said one of the guys was shorter than the other one."

Crane nodded.

"That's Crusher's partner, so it has to be him."

Crane looked Brian square in the eye. "Let it go, Bri. We have no proof."

Brian's gaze went from Crane to Stokes and back again. "I have all the proof I need."

~~00oo00~~

Instead of splitting up into different crews, Adam kept the family together to work as one unit. Keeping their attention on what they were doing was another story altogether. But for Daniel's taking it upon himself to stay with Crane and focus on the work at hand, most of the others kept tight mental note of where Stokes was at all times, for opposing reasons. Adam and Hannah expended as much energy keeping Brian's and Evan's attention focused on their work as they did on their own tasks, lest two volatile tempers flared. Notwithstanding, somehow, thanks to Crane and Daniel's diligent efforts and steady help from Ford and Guthrie, the McFaddens still managed to do more than their fair share of work.

Stokes worked with the pastor and several other men. Unaware of the watchful McFadden gazes on the visitor, the pastor took Stokes' reticence for shyness and tried to draw him out. Stokes, however, said few words, attending to his work as best he could, despite the scratches he suffered when his attention was drawn to faces he steeled himself to ignore. Yeah, he thought, that young kid who had signed up to box and the two taller, dark-haired ones tracked what seemed his every move, and just when he sensed their gazes averted and he could relax a little, the woman he remembered from that day at the café noted his whereabouts. Maybe he had made a mistake coming here, but here was where the work was – the temporary job offer to prove himself as a ranch hand extended through a friend who was an acquaintance of a local rancher. Without skills nor other work forthcoming, and with a battered car that would not take him far, he found himself stuck here. He resolved to right his life, get back on the road he had detoured from so long ago. He would do his best to co-exist, to work and stay to himself and out of trouble until his history with some locals passed into oblivion, if it could.

At the end of the afternoon, as the saying goes, many hands made light work. The pastor thanked everyone and sent them on their way with a blessing and bade the visitors, including Stokes, to come again.

~~00oo00~~

"He'd better _not_ show up again," Brian huffed.

Adam blew out a breath.

"Don't say it, Adam."

"Say what?" Eldest brother looked across Hannah to Brian as they drove in the cab of the truck. "Like it or not, he's got as much right to be there as we do."

"Unfortunately, I know that, but I don't have to like it."

Hannah agreed, "No, you don't. But you do have to be civil."

Brian rolled his eyes. "Civil, smivel. There's no way."

Adam raised his voice. "Well you can't go beating his brains in!"

His mind working overtime again, Brian stared straight ahead.

The silence deafening, Adam and Hannah both attempted to get Brian's attention for reassurance. With no luck, they exchanged a concerned glance, and Adam warned, "Bri?"

Still staring straight ahead, in a chilly tone Brian replied, "Don't worry, Adam. Some things have a way of working themselves out."


	16. Chapter 16

Ford gathered his books. The quiet alcove at the library had become his office away from home, the small space affording privacy in which to tutor his growing roster of clients. Starting as a favor to a couple of friends, the demand for his services had expanded to the point where he had to charge a fee – low enough to be affordable for students, yes, but still decent pocket money now for him and a chance to save for college. Fitting his business hours in between school, chores, family time, Cleo time, and his own homework was a challenge, and a couple of months hence, he was still trying to figure it out.

This day, though, did not contain the usual problem of waiting around for a ride. He had the jeep for the afternoon, an unusual event for the next to lowest man on the McFadden totem pole. With two vehicles for seven drivers, he was usually a passenger being dropped off and picked up on his brothers' and Hannah's schedules, although they did their best to accommodate his appointments.

And so this Saturday he was his own man, able to go on his own time without worrying about anyone else – well, with the exception of being home in time for dinner. Brian had dibs on the jeep tonight, so even if Ford wanted to do something beyond this afternoon, it was not possible. Hmm, perhaps some of his earnings should go toward a vehicle of his own. It would come in handy for college as well. Maybe he would talk to Crane about the added costs like insurance and start saving toward that eventuality.

In the meantime, belongings together, he slung the backpack over his shoulder. Glancing at his watch, he realized he had ninety minutes before he had to be home, time of his own without having to answer to anyone but himself. What to do? Maybe he could pick Cleo up at the feed store and … no, she worked until five. Or maybe the new movie … no, not enough time for it and the round-trip drive to Angels Camp. He could always go home early and help Guthrie with whatever little brother was up to … no, that would defeat the whole purpose. Okay, ninety minutes was not a lot of time, but it was his. Then, he remembered he needed a new pocket knife, so no time like the present to head to Mr. Gunn's place to check them out. Jumping in the jeep, he drove the few blocks there.

Time seemed to slow as he mulled and carefully weighed each knife's pros and cons. Yes, they were just pocket knives, but a little fancier handle, different features, and the weight of each in his hand all of a sudden mattered. Normally, with others waiting on him, he would have made the purchase with but a minute or two look-see of the available merchandise and left, not wanting to hold anyone up. Now, he savored each detail to find the one he truly wanted. It was a harder decision than expected, but finally he made his choice. With the new purchase stashed in the back pocket of his jeans, he walked the half block to where he had parked, but pulled up short when he saw the jeep stuck behind a double-parked pick-up. He panicked for a moment. With time running short, he would have to drive all the faster to get home, and if he was late hoped not to have his driving privileges lifted as punishment.

The printing on the pick-up door was that of a ranch the opposite direction of Murphys from the Circle Bar Seven. Ford knew the rancher and his family in passing, their son being a couple years older than Adam. His older brothers might know them better through business dealings, but Ford's acquaintance was fleeting at best. He knew they were getting on in years, and ranch work not being of interest to their only child, they had hired out for help in recent years.

Ford placed the backpack in the jeep and waited. Scanning the street, he saw plenty of parking spaces at the far end of the block. He reckoned whoever was driving the pick-up was in a hurry. In this type of situation, Ford's patience usually won out. After all, anybody could be having a bad day. With time wasting and growing flustered, though, he paced a short distance and back again, like a caged animal in a tight space. Finally, just as he decided to start going door to door to find the driver, Ford saw a man exit a shop and stride toward the truck. Locking eyes, the sixth McFadden blew out a breath of relief, while the man's step slowed.

"Am I glad to see you!" Ford greeted.

Larry Stokes hesitated. "Glad, huh? That's a surprise."

Ford nodded toward the jeep. "Yup, I have to get home and couldn't get out."

Stokes understood and relaxed. "Sorry." He climbed into the cab and turned on the ignition. "You're one of those McFadden boys, ain't ya?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell your brothers I don't want no trouble. Just doing a job is all." He drove off before Ford could respond.

~~00oo00~~

"So he's just doing a job? Do I have that right?"

"That's what he said."

Brian threw his napkin down and rose from the table. Refilling a bowl with beans from a pot on the stove, he addressed Ford as he returned. "Old Man Grevey should know better."

Crane asked, "Know better about what? Other than being negligent when it came to running his fight game, Stokes hasn't done anything wrong."

Brian responded, "That we know of."

"Fine, that we know of." Crane looked past Evan at his older brother. "Bri, how many times do we have to go over this? There's no proof. Move on."

"But …"

"But, nothing!" Adam had watched his brothers' verbal sparring with interest and now pulled rank on Brian. "You won't do anything. That's final."

All eyes turned to the second eldest. He mentally counted to ten and spoke calmly. "Adam, you might be the head of this family, but it's a long time since you could tell me what to do. Keep out of my business."

It was Adam who lost his temper this time. Frustrated beyond belief, he rose, yelling at Brian. "Fine! I'll stay out of your business, but don't expect sympathy when you need to be bailed out of jail! Or maybe you should think about what kind of example you're setting for the rest of them!" He stomped outside.

~~00oo00~~

Adam leaned against the porch rail, gazing at the pink and purple clouds framing the coming sunset. Usually something so majestic held appeal for him, but this night its beauty escaped him. Why did Brian have to be so bullheaded? Adam smiled at the thought: He only had to look in the mirror to find the answer. Where it had come from, though, he could never say. His parents were both even-tempered, but their two eldest sons were another story. He speculated raising a passel of orphaned brothers had taken its toll on both of them over the years. Boys themselves, they had not yet at the time developed the emotional maturity needed for the task. Moving through grief and rote tasks at the beginning and taking care to set some sort of example for the younger ones, at the literal end of the day they took their frustrations out on each other. Thankfully, with outside help and encouragement they had soon moved on and melded into a cohesive unit, although their natural competitiveness had Brian sometimes chafing under Adam's thumb.

After last Sunday and much discussion, Brian seemed to accept the argument Stokes had a right to be left alone – until the subject was brought up again, no matter how benignly. Brian was no good when it came to unresolved feelings, and this whole business was stuck in his craw. Adam shuddered to think how Brian would keep his volatile temper in check should he come upon Stokes alone. Lord only knew!

~~00oo00~~

The next day Brian declined to accompany the family to church. Pleading weariness from a late night out, he joined everyone at the breakfast table, eating his fill but also announcing he planned to go back to bed and sleep in. Instead, once the vehicles were out of sight, he showered and dressed, saddled his horse, and took his time riding the back trails to the other side of Murphys.


	17. Chapter 17

Letting his mount set the pace, Brian navigated the mountain trails. He rode up here when he had time to take in the panoramic vistas, the sweeping views one might find on picture postcards. Although he had lived here his whole life, the scenery never failed to astound him. Yeah, he and his brothers managed a sometimes hardscrabble living on their twelve hundred or so acres, and the economic gulf between them and some of the vacationers to the surrounding landscapes could be huge, but he did not have to pay to enjoy the paradise he lived in.

He also came up here to be alone. This day, though, with the weight of the world burdening his mind, he took no notice of the morning's having worn on. With normality returning to the family's lives after months of unease, the recent reappearance of Larry Stokes brought his unresolved feelings to the fore. And so it was with a crinkled brow that Brian finally reached for his canteen to slake a growing thirst he had not noticed until now. The sun high in the sky at the noon hour, with his destination close at hand, he barely remembered the ride here.

Throwing back a couple mouthfuls of water, he replaced the cap on the vessel and surveyed the area. Dismounting, he tied the reins loosely to a low-hanging branch and left the horse to graze while he removed a pair of binoculars from his saddlebags and moved without a sound to a perch above a ranch. So he had come to spy on Stokes, but his aim in doing so and what actions he might otherwise take, he knew not.

Nothing extraordinary appeared in his line of sight. Indeed, the yard and corral were void of activity except for a few chickens running about. He watched them for what seemed an eternity. No vehicles or people around signalled no one home. Brian lowered the binoculars. Was he on a fool's errand? Probably. He had reasoned with himself a lot in the last few months. And this was what it had come to. Perhaps he should just mount up and head back home.

But … a noise! Full attention to the fore, he lifted the binoculars. The Greveys' pick-up entered his field of view. Larry Stokes jumped out of the driver's side and ran around to the passenger door. Able-bodied but not as spry as they once were, both Mr. and Mrs. Grevey smiled as Stokes helped them to alight. Brian thought he lip-read a "thank you" from each, with a kindly backslap from Mr. Grevey to Stokes. The Greveys were not regular churchgoers, showing up maybe twice a year on Christmas and Easter, so perhaps Stokes was not there this morning either. In any case, they seemed happy for Stokes' assistance.

Brian continued to watch as Mrs. Grevey took Stokes' offered arm. Mr. Grevey walked alongside. Although Brian was too far away to hear any of their animated conversation, it was obvious that the elders enjoyed the younger man's company. Indeed, he knew they had found it difficult to keep good hands around for long given competition and better pay at neighboring ranches. Once word got out about a reliable and steady ranch hand, it was all an employer could do to keep him. Like the McFaddens, the Greveys were fair but far from rich. Unlike the McFaddens, though, they did not have a built-in crew. They were proud of their son, a college-educated accountant who was fond of the old homestead but had no interest in ranching, and it had taken a lot of discussion for him to convince his stubborn father to accept he needed help keeping up the ranch. They could offer a modest salary and board and all the good home-cooking a man could devour, but could not counter better offers. And though Brian did not know it, here Stokes was trying to remake his life, grateful for a job, even one he would keep only if he proved himself successful at something at which he had no experience.

After they entered the house, Brian put down the binoculars, mulling his next move. Knocking on the door under the pretense of wishing the Greveys well was awkward given they were acquaintances at best, and Stokes would likely take it as an attempt to call him out. But that was what it was, after all. Hmm. He would have to finesse it, not make it seem so obvious. But that smoothness was more Crane's style, and there was no way his younger brother would go along with any of this. Of his family, only Evan would be with him, but Brian had to take care of this himself and not involve the teen.

That thought deserted him when the front door opened. He grabbed the binoculars again. Stokes carried a tray laden with sandwiches and beverages to the table on the porch, joined immediately by the Greveys. They enjoyed lunch as any family might; indeed, as his own probably was doing at this very moment, wondering where he had gotten to. That thought heavy on his mind, he heaved himself up. But, the scene puzzled him somehow. When he rode up, he really had no clue about what he might find, but surely not the ordinariness of what he witnessed. With a long last look, he turned and caught himself before stumbling over a large tree root. Better get his act together before he totally lost focus. He rolled his eyes. Damned if his own thoughts did not echo Adam and Crane!

~~00oo00~~

The mid-afternoon sun further lit the path on the return trip north, its diffused light filtering through copses of trees on the edge of the national forest much like a stained glass window poured its colors onto a floor or wall in a church. Though he attended services with his family most Sundays, this was more Brian's idea of church – the great expanse of God's creation in all its glory. What better way to laud the Creator than in the infinite chapel of the great outdoors, to observe life in its most basic forms against the soundtrack of everyday existence in the wild? Hummingbirds hummed, bees bumbled, crows cawed. Wildflowers beckoned one to stop and admire, to sniff at the scent on the breeze, to do one's best to heed against picking a bouquet. And so, he stopped, bedazzled at the sheer wonderment of the moment. Like his brothers, he tried not to take for granted the landscapes surrounding their ranch. He could ride through a hundred times – no, a thousand – and still see something different. And then, just when he thought he had seen it all, the scenes changed with the seasons. Yes, repetition of sights and sounds from last year, but new again. Spellbound, he stopped his horse in his tracks and took it all in.

And then, the spell broke. Wrenched from his reverie, the scent of honeysuckle gave way to a fit of coughing. How could the rank odor of calf scours get out here with no ranch around? It only took a moment for the calf to appear, though, bleating for its mother in its distress. He dismounted and noted the familiar Circle Bar 7 brand. Ah, the missing calf Daniel had mentioned! It had eluded all attempts at search. Normally, he might hoist the animal to the saddle and ride behind it, but not with scours. Instead, he remounted and nudged the baby on ahead of him, horse and rider making the slow walk back home.

And so, more time to mull, to sort his feelings. What had really happened? On a positive note, he had found the missing calf. It would please all his brothers for various reasons, most notably that cash on the hoof, so to speak, was not lost. They would doctor the animal the best they could or get the vet. The expense would be worth it.

On the other hand, he had also found Larry Stokes, a man doing a job - just as Ford had reported the message - and had left well enough alone.

~~00oo00~~

"So how'd you know to look up there for the calf?" Daniel asked at dinner that evening.

"Didn't. Just went for a ride and there it was." Brian slurped his soup. "I figured we wouldn't find the little fella. It's been a few days."

Hannah smiled. "Poor thing got lost is all. Wonder if it would have found its way back here by itself."

"That's for dogs, not calves. They're not as smart," Guthrie remarked.

Adam eyed his youngest brother. "I don't know, squirt. Home and family's a powerful thing. His instincts would've been to get back home to his ma."

Guthrie shrugged. "Then he shouldn't've wandered off. If it was me, you'd have my hide."

His thoughts wandering and only half-heartedly following the conversation, Brian agreed, speaking under his breath. "We all deserve a second chance."

"Huh?"

More focused now, the second eldest said, "Second chances, Guth. Even the calf."


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next week, Brian threw himself into chores and care of the calf. Fenced off from the other cattle but with Brian's attentiveness and its mother within hearing distance, the baby made steady progress. As well, having a project to consume his time also kept Brian's thoughts from wandering too much. Sure, on one hand he would still prefer justice to be served, and it was sometimes difficult for him to accept that there was not enough proof to file charges. Circumstantial evidence, especially scant as it was, would not hold up in court, the sheriff had explained, and rail against the thought though he might, Brian knew he was right. Acceptance of that, though, was sometimes difficult.

But, he reminded himself of an immutable fact: Stokes had tried to stop things from escalating at the cafe. He had witnessed it himself. And Stokes was away from Crusher. The former fight promoter's message delivered via Ford rang in his mind – he was just working a job. And Brian had seen it with his own eyes. And … and … No sense trying to justify what did not seem right anymore. After all, if Crane could let it go, Brian supposed he should as well.

~~00oo00~~

On Saturday, the family drove into Murphys. They jumped out of the jeep and pick-up and headed in different directions, each to take care of some errand or piece of business – Adam and Crane to the bank, Brian and Hannah to the market, Daniel and Evan to the feed store, Ford to the library, and Guthrie to the ice cream parlor to meet up with a girl from school. A date! The youngest had taken his brothers' good-natured teasing in stride. But, truth be told, he was a little nervous.

Janey Wills was Guthrie's equal in terms of family position, the youngest of seven. However, unlike the seven McFadden brothers, her siblings were an equal mix of three brothers and three sisters, almost perfectly spaced two years apart with a girl-boy order until she broke the tie. Her parents joked they planned it that way, as if nature had nothing to do with it. The elder McFadden and Wills siblings knew each other from school but were acquaintances only, and with Janey, Guthrie hoped to be the first really close friends, or more, of the two clans.

So he grabbed a table and waited a few minutes for her. She was late, but perhaps fashionably so, as he had heard Hannah say. Guthrie made a mental note to clarify the meaning of the phrase with his sister-in-law just as Janey appeared at the shop. In honor of a real date, they each wore their best new shirt and clean jeans. She made her way to the table and Guthrie jumped up to greet her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He fidgeted with a belt loop while she looked at him and averted her eyes, smiling shyly.

"You look nice," he said.

"Thanks, you do too," she replied.

A moment of silence passed. Guthrie indicated the table. "Do you want to sit down and order something?"

"Sure."

And as he had seen his brothers do too many times to count, he pulled a chair out and held it for her. She sat and he pushed it in a little before taking the seat next to her.

Quiet while perusing the menu, they looked up as a server approached.

"Ready to order?"

"I'll have …" they said in unplanned unison. Laughing, they waited a beat to let the other go, but still said simultaneously, "I'll have the chocolate ice cream soda …" Again, they laughed.

"Two sodas, or one? Or one with two straws?" The server winked. "That's a pretty popular option around these parts for lovebirds."

Both kids' countenances reddened. Lovebirds? Sheesh! But, with the ice broken and quickly over the embarrassment, Guthrie spoke. "Yes, please. One soda and two straws."

"Coming right up."

~~00oo00~~

Brian and Hannah loaded enough bags into the pick-up to fill half the bed before surveying their handiwork.

He noted, "We must've bought out half the store and if we're lucky it might last a couple weeks."

Hannah laughed. "Nah, just a week. But, if some of you would stop growing and eating so much …"

Brian pulled her close. "No chance, sis. We work hard; we eat hard.

Back from the feed store, Daniel and Evan interrupted the playful moment. Daniel said, "I want some of what you all are havin'."

"You'll have your chance right now, little brother," Brian replied. "We'll drive over and you two can load up the feed while we watch." Thinking, he paused a moment before offering Evan the key. "Or better yet, you two drive over yourselves and load up, and me and Hannah'll enjoy a sundae and make sure Guthrie's getting along okay."

Hannah playfully punched him in the arm. "I'm sure he's doing just fine and doesn't need us spying on him."

Brian grinned. "Maybe, but it'll be fun to watch him squirm."

~~00oo00~~

Adam and Crane exited the bank. Tucking an envelope under the seat of the jeep for safekeeping, Crane looked up just as Larry Stokes drove by in the Greveys' pick-up. He continued to watch as Stokes parked the truck and looked over his shoulder at them. Eye to eye across a couple lengths of car, Crane and Stokes held their gaze a few seconds before Stokes disappeared into a store.

"You okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Crane was quiet a moment before continuing, almost embarrassed in his admission. "Guess I'm still feeling a little gun-shy."

Adam slapped him on the back. "Come on. Let's see how Guthrie's making out."

Crane grinned. "Making out? Poor choice of words, dad?"

Adam steered them toward the ice cream shop. "Slip of the tongue, but he'd better not be if he knows what's good for him."

~~00oo00~~

Rapt as he was with Janey, Guthrie did not notice his brothers and Hannah enter the shop. The four slipped into chairs at a table behind him, with Hannah signalling them to be quiet so as not to disturb the youngsters.

A server took their order. Sundaes and coffee were soon served up. Settled in with refreshments, the four eldest McFaddens busied themselves watching their youngest brother's date play out.

The kids kept their voices low and the focus on each other. Janey brushed away a strand of hair that fell in her face. Guthrie nodded in agreement to something she said. Their foreheads sometimes touched as they sipped the single soda, almost a conspiratorial confab.

The elder McFaddens had to admit the youngsters were growing up before their eyes. Confident college-aged kids would soon replace the awkward middle schoolers in front of them, and the cute amusements of puppy love would morph into adult concerns soon enough.

Pleasant reveries on possible future events, though, were not to last, and four pairs of McFadden eyes went wide in surprise. Larry Stokes entered the shop, with Tommy Crusher close on his heels. After months of absence, where he had come from or when he had returned, no one could say, but the sight of him jolted still unresolved feelings.

"I don't like this," Brian said under his breath.

"I don't, either," Adam replied, "but let's just keep our butts in our seats. Okay, Bri?"

Brian sighed.

The eldest brother persisted. "Okay?"

Not entirely convinced, Brian answered, "Yeah, sure."

"Good."

They sat thus another few seconds until Stokes' and Crusher's conversational tones raised to more insistent ones.

"I told ya, Tommy, not interested."

"Like what ya got goin' here is all that great? We can start all over again in Nevada."

"How?" Stokes asked. "We'd never get another license after the trouble here."

Crusher persisted. "We'll just change our names."

Stokes faced his former partner. "Let it go, would ya? I'm makin' a life here. Good luck with whatever you do, Tommy. I'm not leavin'." He turned to the counter to order.

An enraged Crusher grabbed Stokes by the collar, spinning him around to face him. "Nobody talks to me that way. After all I done for you!"

He pulled back his arm to strike Stokes only to find it grabbed from behind. Surprised, he let go of Stokes and twisted around to see Brian McFadden.

In disgust, Brian let go of Crusher's arm. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Tommy Crusher's grin was as wide as Texas. "You calling me out, McFadden?"

"Sure. I been waiting for this." Brian looked around. All eyes were on them. "But not here. Outside."

"You're on, ace. After you."

Brian started toward the door but turned at a loud crash. He saw Tommy Crusher sprawled at his little brother's feet.

Still seated, Guthrie looked down at the stunned man. "Gee, mister, you really should watch where you're going."


	19. Chapter 19

Stunned silence hung over the ice cream parlor. Adam's gaze met Guthrie's. Under the stern glare of his eldest brother, the youngest McFadden glanced at the fallen Crusher lying at his feet and self-consciously pulled his legs back under his chair.

Crane broke the quiet. "Looks like David brought down Goliath."

~~00oo00~~

After putting away groceries and stacking feed bags, Adam called a family meeting.

"Don't tell me we're going back to circling the wagons and not being able to go into town alone just because _he_ 's back." Brian shook his head in disgust.

Adam pulled Hannah close and addressed Brian. "It wouldn't hurt, at least for a little while until we see how things are. He's obviously not here to make peace."

"It was a pain having to rearrange the band's rehearsals last time," Daniel complained. "I don't think the guys'll be so understanding this time."

Ford's worry was evident in his voice. "And I have lots of tutoring with exams coming up. I can't just cancel on everybody."

"Yeah, Adam, we can't run away from everything just because trouble shows up. We have things to do." Evan sighed and pumped the porch railing with his fist. "We can't just crawl into a hole and never come out."

Adam looked at Crane. "What do you think?"

"Evan's right. We have to go about our business. I'm guilty of this, but if we change the way we do things, he wins."

Oldest brother was frustrated. "I don't need any more phone calls from the sheriff's office that one of you is in trouble again!"

Daniel nodded toward the driveway. "Speak of the devil."

From their perch on the porch, all McFadden eyes watched the police cruiser make its way toward the house.

Brian looked in disbelief. "Now what? I didn't even get the change to touch the guy!"

Evan turned toward Guthrie. "Looks like they're coming for you, squirt. Hope you like bread and water!"

Daniel reached over to ruffle the youngest's hair. "Nah, the best part'll be the striped uniform. It'll drive the ladies wild."

Guthrie blurted out, "He tripped me first, so I only did to him what he did to me!"

"That doesn't necessarily make it right, but in this case maybe it's different." Adam glowered at Brian. "It did stop a fight, after all." As the sheriff got out of the car, he continued, "Let's hear Charlie out and not jump to conclusions, okay?"

The sheriff did not expect to see the whole family on the porch and greeted them warmly. "Well, I didn't need a welcoming committee!" But, noting the glum expressions, he held up his hands, palms outward. "Hey, I'm not the enemy."

Ford asked, "Is Guthrie in trouble?"

At that, Guthrie leaned into Crane, who put a protective arm around him. The youngster suddenly felt half his age.

Charlie deadpanned, "Yup, heaps of trouble! Crusher filed a complaint."

Rolling his eyes, Adam missed the quip. "Again? When does it end? For which one of us this time? It can't be Guthrie."

The sheriff tried his best to be serious and reached for his handcuffs before regarding the youngster. "Hope you like your new jewelry, son."

Mouth agape, Guthrie's eyes went wide.

Charlie winked. "Gotcha!" He laughed as he returned the cuffs to his belt.

Brian looked on in disapproval. "You didn't come out here to make a joke, Charlie. What's going on?"

The lawman's tone was business-like, but lighter somehow. "Actually, I have some news I think you'll like. Crusher did sign a complaint. That was no joke. But I told him it was a waste of paper and suggested in so many words that he'd be better off not showing his face around here anymore. Troublemakers aren't welcome."

~~00oo00~~

Adam stepped out onto the porch. It was now a week since the incident with Crusher in town. He had seemingly taken the sheriff's suggestion to heart and disappeared, perhaps never to tread these paths again – or at least Adam dared to hope.

A palpable calm seemed to have blanketed the family since Charlie put Crusher on notice. For the first time in too long, the confident Crane of old reappeared. His outlook more relaxed, he had twice driven into town and beyond alone to take care of business and stopped looking over his shoulder. Guthrie's eye for an eye – or trip for a trip – attitude was in some small way yielding to a more mature demeanor, and Adam could see a spark of manhood blooming. As happy as that made him, he also secretly wished the youngster could enjoy his childhood that much longer. Adam would never admit he sometimes lived vicariously through Guthrie, the boy's laughter and innocence mirroring his own younger years before the weight of the world piled on his shoulders.

And Evan. Rough and tumble and carefree as always, the fifth-born had seemed a bit tentative after recent events, and Adam hoped that too was disappearing. Indeed, he strode to the barn now to talk with the teen. No, not talk with, he reminded himself, but to keep a real appointment Evan had booked with him, apparently at Crane's suggestion. He had to admit he was intrigued.

And so he entered the barn and found Evan brushing Diablo. Nothing surprising there. The teen sought the company of his horse and the quiet of the barn when he needed to think things through, put a cap on his youthful temper, or just be. The strokes of the brush rhythmic and mesmerizing, they lulled him into a state of peace like no other. And the days and nights of attentiveness showed: The stallion's coat shone like stars in an inky night sky.

Adam waited patiently, not wanting to disturb the scene. He smiled and thought back. Yesterday Evan had asked if they could talk. "Sure. I'm headed into town. We can talk in the truck," Adam had replied.

"No, Adam, I mean, how about tomorrow afternoon at two? That way we'll both be free and can focus on what I want to talk about." There was a hint of nervousness in Evan's voice as he said this.

Nonetheless, this had at first worried Adam. Where was the real Evan? The brother he knew had nary a nervous bone in his body. He kept his voice moderated. "Okay, it's a date, but what do you want to talk about?"

Evan's answer was a sheepish smile before he had replied, "I want to say it just right, and I'm still trying to figure that out."

So, here he was at the agreed-upon time. After a minute of watching Evan brush and with still no response, Adam said, "It's two o'clock. You wanted to talk?"

"Umm … yeah." The brushing slowed, then stopped. Evan faced Adam and gestured him over to a stall behind Diablo. They met in front of it. Evan continued, "You know how Ford's been making some extra money tutoring?"

Adam felt he knew where this was going, but tabled the thought to hear the teen out. "Uh huh."

"Well …" Evan hesitated, his nervousness getting the better of him. "Well, I thought …"

"You want to earn extra money, too?" Adam raised a brow in query.

"Yeah. I thought if maybe … if you didn't mind … I mean if you and Brian didn't mind …"

Adam threw Evan a lifeline and squeezed his shoulder. "Crane mentioned a while back that he talked to you about maybe training horses as a way to earn money for a new saddle, and we decided if you wanted to it would be okay as long as you kept up with everything else."

Evan relaxed. "I will."

"But if your school work suffers or you start falling behind in your regular chores around here …"

"I won't, I promise!"

Adam tried to maintain a poker face but smiled at the earnest look on Evan's face. "I'm not singling you out. The same thing goes for Ford."

"I know. He told me there were rules attached."

"Yup." Adam nodded to the stall. "Okay, you can start with one horse. We'll figure out how much you should charge to cover feed and board and make a reasonable profit." By now, Evan wore a broad grin. "We'll start there and see how it goes. If you want to stop after you have money for a new saddle, that's okay, too."

"Thanks, Adam." After a moment, Evan extended his hand and they shook. "I won't let you down."

Adam smiled. There was humility in the thanks, and it was obvious Evan was grateful for the chance. Adam knew he could handle the responsibility; there was no question there. The boys had long done the work of grown men. But like it or not, here was another of his baby brothers in turn on the verge of adulthood. As the four before him, Evan would find his way in the world with all of its ups and downs and hopefully land on his own two feet none the worse for wear. Of that, Adam felt confident. But, he also felt old.

Fini.

Thank you for reading. Please leave an honest review.


End file.
